Save Me From This Crazy World
by dilaimar
Summary: I was left alone in this world after my two best friends that I love went missing after the war ended. That night before it all end, Harry and I had talked. The next day, he was gone and I soon realised that I had fallen in love with him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: Hi all, i'm back with a new fanfiction and i'm so excited to see where this could go to. I decided to post the prologue first and maybe the chapters thereafter in 2 weeks time after i'm done with my exams. I'm still in the midst of writing this fanfiction and i know that i will not be done when Book Number 7 comes around. So my story is based on what happen after Book Number 6.

Basically what 'Save Me From This Crazy World' is about is a hope that someone will save you from aworld full of misunderstandings anf craziness. Story is vaguely based on the song "Save Me" by Corrine May. I LOVE that song! You guys should try hearing it. All my chapters will be based on songs. Main characters are of course Harry and Hermione coz i love them as a pair. Other characters include Draco, Ginny, Pansy and Ron and some surprises here and there. Well, i have nothing much to say. I hope that those of you reading this will have fun reading it!

Words in italics either represent thought or a reflection or remininsce of the past. The first chapter is very short because it is just an introduction.

Do leave reviews at the end. I hope that my grammar and tense have improved because i had a problem with those in " Battle on the Lovefield".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clouds looked heavy; like it was about to rain. The atmosphere did no justice against the peaceful dark velvet sky. The stars were not shining as bright as it should be. It was as if the whole universe were mourning over the war. Everything looked bleak. No one wanted to think about the future in fear that all hopes would be shattered. The night was extra cool and the air smell like something was burning. Maybe it was the burning smell of wood, grass, soil…maybe it was the burnt smell of flesh.

I got up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to my right and saw that Ron was fast asleep. I looked over to my left and saw that Harry wasn't there. I started to panic and got on my feet in search of my best friend. I opened the door and saw that he was standing along the narrow corridor which was overlooking an empty field. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and walked up to him.

Ron and I decided to follow Harry in the search of the remaining Hocruxes. It had been a very tiring and endless fight. Harry never gave up but I could see that he wanted both Ron and me to give up. He wanted to do this alone. He said that this was his destiny. It was written for him. Ron and I never let him out of our sight. We could never leave our best friend in the dark and let him fight this out alone.

"Why aren't you asleep?" I asked when I reached him. I reached for his hand which was cold. His head turned to me and his piercing emerald eyes bore into my honey brown ones.

"I should ask you the same question." He said. We both smiled. We talked for a while; about anything and everything. I glanced at Harry once in a while and saw that the innocence that was in him when we first met had gone. In front of me was a grown young man, full of determination to fulfil the destiny that was weighing heavily on his shoulder. Harry had to grow up fast. He had to be so mature to fight through this. For his parents, his uncle, his headmaster, his friends and his adopted family. I found it really ridiculous that at his age, he was forced to be a man.

"You should go back to bed Hermione. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Harry said.

I knew it was going to be a long day. It was finally the day for Harry to face Voldemort. It was heart-wrenching for me to think that Harry was finally meeting his destiny. It was the day the whole Wizarding world had been waiting for: The-Boy-Who-Lived will save us.

"You should too. Come on in." I said.

"I think I just need to stay out a little longer. I'll go in later. You go ahead." Harry said, urging me to go back to bed. I nodded my head and turned to start walking away.

"Hermione." I heard Harry said.

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I am really thankful to have met Ron and you. Life had been better ever since I met both of you."

Tears started to fill my eyes and I couldn't hide it away from Harry. I let it flow and wiped it away impatiently. Harry walked up to me and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. We hugged and I tried my best to control the tears from falling down my cheeks again.

"Goodnight Hermione." He whispered and turned away, leaving me standing there, wondering what that was all about. I looked at Harry's back and sobbed. I quickly turned back into the room and lay down on my bed. I cried myself to sleep, wishing that tomorrow would never have to come.

The next morning, Ron woke me up hastily. I opened my eyes and saw that Ron had fear in his eyes.

"It has started Hermione."

I heard the distant cries of people. They were shouting and screaming for help. I took my robe and kept my wand in my pocket. We both walked outside and I was shock at what I saw. The empty field had become a makeshift battlefield. Curses were flying everywhere and dead bodies were lying all over the place.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He was gone when I woke up."

I started to panic and Ron pulled my arm, telling me that we should probably start running. We ran into the open field and were immediately taunted with curses. Our enemies did not care about our age and our capability. They came to kill. Ron and I defended ourselves as much as we could. Our deflection and speed had improved over the time we had fought Death Eaters in pursuit of the Hocruxes with Harry.

I did not care who was in my way. My heart was full of vengeance as I remembered the night that my parents were tormented and then killed by two unknown Death Eaters. I hoped that my mother and father were watching me and cheering me on to fight for their death. They had become a part of something that they shouldn't be.

I turned around and realise that Ron wasn't there. He was about twenty feet away from me duelling with a spiky haired guy who was about our age. I turned my focus back to my battle. In the distance, I heard Remus Lupin calling my name, telling me to be careful. I couldn't care less. If I die, I knew that I died for the right thing. I was fighting for the good.

"Hermione! No!" I turned around and a curse hit my chest hard. I was thrown back and my head started to hurt. I feel a trickling sensation on my forehead and knew that I was probably bleeding. Everything started to blur and I closed my eyes. The noise around me started to evaporate.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of murmuring and hushes. I tried to move but realise that I couldn't.

"Ow." I muttered and I felt someone's hands on my arm.

"Hermione, lie down." I turned to the voice and saw Mrs Weasley. She looked tired. Her hair was in quite a mess and her eyes and nose were red. Her cheeks were puffy.

"She's awake." Tonks said to Lupin. I finally managed to open my eyes wide and saw Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Lupin and Tonks were sitting on my left. I started to cry and I didn't know why. I was in pain physically and emotionally. Then I realised that something was amiss.

"Ron! Where's Ron? Harry? Where are they? Are they alright?" I started asking frantically.

Mrs Weasley started to sob and Mr Weasley tried to soothe me.

"What's happening?" I turned to Lupin and Tonks, my adopted uncle and aunt. Somehow I already knew what they were going to tell me but I wanted to hear it from their own mouth anyway. I braced myself and waited.

"They're missing Hermione. We couldn't find their body. We look everywhere but to no avail. We look through the open field, the forest and the abandoned houses. They…they're not there." Lupin said.

I looked at Tonks for confirmation. Tonks had her face down and I saw tears falling down from her eyes. I felt numb.

"Ginny?" I asked eventhough I was afraid to.

"I'm sorry Hermione. She's missing too." Lupin said. My heart welled with so much hurt I thought I could probably die due to that.

I looked at Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. Their faces matched mine. They were in a daze. Their eyes were mirrors of sadness and pain. They lost their only sister and their youngest brother. But I lost two of my best friends I love. But I was most affected by the fact that I lost Harry. Harry…my best friend, my backbone. Harry…the boy, I came to realise whom I love as more than a friend on that last night before it all ended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please leave reviews!


	2. Everyday

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: I'm posting this earlier than I thought but that's ok. I couldn't wait any longer any way. Well like I mentioned in the Prologue, chapters are based on a song. I decided to take some advice and hear some songs before i write to get some inspirations.

This chapter is based on a song by Maren Ord and i really love the tune and the lyrics to the song. Chapter two is based on 'Everyday' by Maren Ord and hence the title. Read on and give me reviews. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 years later**

I groaned at the sound of the alarm coming from my clock. _It couldn't have been!_ I felt like I have slept for only thirty minutes. I reached for it and hit the snooze button. I comfortably snuggled back into the soft feeling of the duvet. It was only a few minutes until the sound of a horn blaring woke me up. I jolted from my bed and covered my ears and then I heard laughter.

"Oh no Hermione, you're not going to go back to sleep. Get up now." Fred said.

"You both are bloody crazy! I had a late night at work and I just need a little bit more time to sleep!" I pleaded.

"Hermione! It's Christmas!" George cried.

"George, this girl is insane."

"I agree with you Fred. What should we do now?"

I rolled my eyes at the sound of their "irritating twins" conversation. They did this to me all the time, every single year, every Christmas. They didn't know how demanding my job at Gringotts was. But I'm passionate about my job. I love it and I didn't really mind the hours.

"I think we should.."

"Tickle her feet?"

"And not forgetting…"

"Her tummy. She's ticklish over there." Fred commented.

I groaned loudly to let them know that I did not appreciate all their fuss at all. I walked into the bathroom and start the shower but I could hear the faint voices of Fred and George. I knew what they were talking about and it pains me to hear them talking about me everytime. I knew they meant well and they want the best for me. But they couldn't see that I did try to move on. I didn't know how they could handle everything so well. They lost their two younger siblings and they still managed to hold everything together so well. Their joke shop was still running and they were even engaged to their girlfriends. Well at least, for them, they still had the people that they love. I had no one. Harry was gone so was Ginny and Ron. So were my parents.

I did not take long in the shower. I wore my favourite long sleeve red tunic top and a pair of jeans. I took my shawl and wrapped it around my neck. Fred and George were waiting for me at the door, helping themselves to the two big bags of presents that I had wrapped late last night. We walked through the quiet street and turned the corner to Leaky Cauldron. We had to use their fire place to travel by Floo Powder to the Weasleys.

In a few minutes, I was embraced by Mr and Mrs Weasley. Fleur was next. Her stomach had grown bigger since the last time I saw her. Bill and Fleur were expecting their second child. She led me to the dinner table and when we were on our way, she scolded Micah, their first son, in French.

"Thiz boy iz driving me crazy." She said when she turned to face me. I shrugged. On the dining table as usual was a very excellent spread of Christmas delicacies. I loved Mrs Weasley's turkey every single year.

"Pulled up another chair. I invited someone…if you don't mind mum." Fred said.

"Oh no worries. Who is it Fred?"

"Just Colby, our new accountant." Fred said.

I knew what they were doing. Every single year during Christmas, they will be bringing some guy which I predicted they picked from the streets of Diagon Alley, for the Weasley's Chrsitmas dinner. They would push that guy to me, making him talked to me in hopes that I would helplessly fall in love. They failed every year but it never seems to discourage them. I ignored Fred and George and joined Charlie on the couch who was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Seems like another mystery was reported but this time, the reporter got a shot of the so called heroes." Charlie said as I sat beside him. He passed me the Daily Prophet and I read the front page headline.

**Caught in the Act?**

_A shop in Diagon Alley had been broken into by a group of what apparently were vampires and gargoyles in the midst of Christmas. All hell broke loose as Ms Kewell, the shop owner, had described to us._

"_It was terrible! They threw everything apart. But not long after, two men came to the rescue. They were dressed in black from head to toe but their faces were masked."_

_Yes, indeed it was another show for the Mystery team which had been the so called Heroes of our modern Wizarding World. A shot was taken by our very young and talented photographer, Lloyd Jacobs, when he was walking down that street. Who is this Mystery team that the news has been trying to unveil? Who are they and why are they hiding from us?_

I looked at the moving picture and true enough; there was a man who was wearing black from head to toe in the corner of the picture. His back was to the camera and I thought it showed nothing.

"It's not a good picture." I said.

"I agree. But…it is strange though. I mean we have definitely have heard of them for like how long? Three years now?" Charlie said and I nodded my head. "This is their first sighting in England isn't it?"

I realised that Charlie was right. This Mystery team were only heard from Romania, Belgium, Scotland, Portugal and recently Italy.

"Also, they were seen by witnesses in high profile cases like dark wizards who were roaming the streets of Romania and the vampires who were threatening the Wizarding World in Scotland." Charlie said.

"Not forgetting the dark wizards who claimed that they receive orders from the dead Voldemort to destroy every wizard in Belgium and…" I said.

"The brutal attack against the Ministry of Magic for Romania." Both Charlie and I said.

"You're good." I said.

"No, you're better." Charlie said. That made me smile. Charlie always does that.

"So why do you think they helped a damsel in distress along Diagon Alley?"

I shrugged my shoulders feeling a little confused myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is unacceptable! You went against my orders to stay out of Diagon Alley!" The man turned around to face the two gentlemen in front of him. The two young men looked to the ground, afraid to meet the eyes of their superior. They had never seen him that angry.

Their superior's long black coat swished around him as he walked in big circles around the room. He finally sat himself on the armchair and told both men to take a sit.

"Now, how many times have I told everyone that we shouldn't be seen by the English?" He asked calmly. "Don't apologise because it will only make me angry."

The two young men looked at each other and shrugged.

"What do you have to say about this Eversor? Invictus?"

The two gentlemen sighed and finally looked up to the superior. The emerald eyes of Invictus glanced the face of his superior.

"We're sorry. I mean, I'm sorry." He said when Eversor gave him the evil eye. "It was me. It wasn't him. I have no excuse."

"Well…Invictus…that was wise of you but this is a warning and since this is your first time, I shall not reprimand you."

Invictus sighed in relief and looked at his partner. Eversor's grey eyes pierced through his but he was used to his 'scary' stares.

"Now, I have a new mission for both of you and Callide. She's not back from her previous mission. She's in Spain with Imperiosus and Ferox. I'll call both of you again soon."

Eversor and Invictus got up from their seats and walked out of the room. They walked in silence but Eversor soon broke it. "You could have got us slaughtered back there."

"Look I'm sorry alright and she needed help anyway. Don't tell me you were not going to. Those baboons were looting her cash!"

Eversor sighed and looked at his partner. "I will not endanger my place here. I love this job, this is the best thing I've ever done in my life." He paused and touched his partner's arm. "You miss them don't you? You wanted to be noticed."

They both reached the hall where Christmas decorations were put up. Red and green lights cheered up the room. A Christmas tree that reached up to the ceiling was beautifully decorated with snow angels, bright bulbs and bells. They both seated themselves at the usual spot and started to dig in to the food that had magically appeared on the table.

Eversor sighed and gave up on Invictus. Whenever he mentioned _them_, his partner would start crawling back into his 'hole'. "I know I have no one left in this world to miss but I do know how you feel alright?"

Invictus cast his eyes on Eversor and shook his head. "Draco, I don't want to talk about this ok?"

Draco put up his hands and shrugged. "Fine. If that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Just one more thing." Draco said.

"What?" His partner asked impatiently.

"Next time, if you did what you did yesterday, I swear I'm going to kill you Harry."

Harry chuckled and savoured the taste of the piping hot mash potato in his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went up to Ginny's room. It was untouched. The bed was still covered with its light pink bed sheet and all of Ginny's books were still neatly arranged in two rows on a shelf on the left side of the bed. I walked to the window and immediately felt the cool breeze tingling her cheeks and neck. I closed my eyes and the image of that last night before Harry disappeared popped into my mind.

"_I want you to know that I am really thankful to have met Ron and you. Life had been better ever since I met both of you."_

I opened her eyes and wiped the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. Every single night of my life since that night, I would just stare out the window. Whenever a cool breeze graced my face, I would close my eyes and that night replayed in my mind like a video that was permanently etched in my head. I remembered all of Harry's facial expressions.

He chuckled lightly when I reminded him of our first DA meeting at that stinky pub. He smiled when I told him that I would probably remember punching Draco Malfoy in the face in third year forever. He smirked when I mentioned Cho Chang and his face was full of happiness and joy when he talked about Quidditch. His beautiful green eyes were glassed with tears when he said goodnight to me.

My mind went back to a few months before our hunt began and I would always cherish that moment because it was the last happy times that I shared with Ron and Harry. But what was most important was the conversation between Ron and I.

"_I know." Ron said._

"_Do you think…" I was about to ask._

"_I think it's for the best." Ron said. I nodded my head and a tear rolled down my left cheek. He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. I sobbed into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. "He's our best friend Hermione."_

_I nodded and he tilted my chin and wiped the tears off my eyes and cheek. "Come on now. Stop crying."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure Fleur wouldn't want me as her bridesmaid now with my splotchy eyes." I said and we both laughed._

"_Hermione, where have you been? Oh, sorry, are you both having a moment…or something like that?" Ginny asked when she walked into the room._

"_Oh no…no." Both Ron and I said at the same time. _

"_I think I'll make my way to the courtyard now." Ron said nervously. He squeezed my hand and walked out the door._

_Later that evening, Ron, Harry and I sat together and we looked at the people around us. It was a small ceremony with only family and close friends invited. Everyone seemed to be in the mood for a wedding but the three of us knew the day will come no matter what. Ginny walked over to us with a camera in her hands._

"_Hey let's get someone to take a picture of us." Ginny suggested. She called Fred over and he gladly took the camera from Ginny's hands. She sat beside Ron and looped her right arm over Ron's. Harry took my hand and entwined his fingers with mine. We looked at each other and smiled. All of us looked at the camera and gave our best smile, in hope that this moment would be in our minds forever._

Since that day, Ron and I never talked about what we had discussed before the wedding. We made a promise to each other to be there for Harry because he was the most important person in our lives.

I heard a creak and looked back to see Charlie. I wiped away my tears hastily and calmed myself down. I knew that there was no reason to hide. Charlie knew that I would be up here after every Christmas dinner with the Weasleys. He knew that I will be reminiscing about the war. Charlie walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheeks. I turned around and looked into Charlie's blue eyes. I loved the twinkle in them.

"When are we going to tell them?" Charlie asked.

Charlie and I had been dating secretly for five weeks and none of the Weasleys knew about this. Ever since Charlie left his job in Romania, he had applied for Bill's place at Gringotts. Bill had moved on to open his own Bistro with Fleur and recommended Charlie to take his place. Having to see each other every day had brought Charlie and me closer. It was surprising to both of us because neither would have thought this would happen. It didn't happen really fast. We both could see it coming.

We were given an assignment to work on together and late night at the bank was our usual routine at least three nights a week. Our supervisor, Bolderash, a nasty and old Goblin pressured us every single day.

"_He's really making me sick Charlie. Why didn't he ask his other Goblins to do it?" I hissed softly._

"_He certainly knew we are more capable than the others. He is just too proud to show it." Charlie said._

"_He's driving me insane!" I said and pouted angrily._

_Charlie chuckled and took a sip from his cup of tea._

"_What's so funny?" I asked and tied my hair into a ponytail._

"_You're cute when you're angry."_

_I turned away from his eyes and blushed_.

I look at Charlie and shrugged. "It's up to you. Do you want to tell them tonight?" I asked.

"I want you to make the decision." He said and tucked some loose strands of my brown hair behind my ear. I knew there were some hidden remarks behind what he said. He knew about how I feel about Harry. He was uncertain if what we had was real.

A week after the war ended, I was discharged from St Mungo's. I still have not recovered from the loss of Harry, Ron and Ginny. Charlie walked into the ward to help me with my bags.

"_Hey Hermione, it's time to go." He paused when he saw me staring into the nothingness in front of me. He sat down and placed his left hand on my shoulder. "Hermione?"_

_I turned to face him and a roll of tear ran down my cheek. "I'm in love with Harry." I whispered. "I don't know what to do Charlie." _

_Charlie pulled me into his arms and I sobbed. "Everything will be alright." He said and I believed him._

"We'll tell them tonight." I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded and we both went out of Ginny's room to tell the other Weasleys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked out into the night and breathes in the smell of fresh flowers that was growing in the garden of the Consensio Academy.

"_Goodnight Hermione."_

Harry shook his head at that disturbing memory. He should have hold on to her longer. He should have told her that he had grown to like her; a lot. He heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Are you ready? Supernus have called for us." A petite raven haired lady stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Harry looked over at the room beside his and saw Draco coming out of it.

Harry nodded his head and shut the door behind him. The three of them walked in silence. Draco had his hands buried in his pants pocket while Harry had his arms crossed against his chest. Callide did the same.

They reached a metallic door and waited for it to open. Callide tapped her foot against the floor while Draco looked at her impatiently. Callide saw his eyes on her and stared back.

"Do you have a problem with me?" She asked.

Draco smirked. "No."

"You look like you have."

"Can both of you please stop it?" Harry asked angrily. Callide and Draco looked away from each other.

The door opened and the three of them stepped into the gigantic room. The ceiling was high above them and the floor to ceiling windows were covered with maroon velvet curtains. Row and rows of shelves were covered with books and the fireplace was burning furiously. They took a seat in front of Supernus' desk and waited for him to speak.

"Tomorrow, nine in the morning sharp." He started. "Ministries from all over the world will be at the Wizard's Annual Conference held in Italy this year. They need top security as the organization has been receiving threats of violence."

The three of them nodded noting that they understood the mission very well.

"And Invictus may I ask you to be more careful this time? Any slip ups and I would have to do something about it."

"I will be more professional this time. I will not disappoint you." Harry said confidently.

"Good. Now you should know what I expect of you. Protect but at the same time, be invisible."

Harry, Draco and Callide stood up and leave the room. It was almost midnight and they were ready to have a rest to prepare for the next day.

"Erm Pansy." Draco said.

"What?"

"Can I just see…"

"Go ahead." Pansy said patiently. "I'm sorry I was hard on you just now. I'm just…tired." Pansy rubbed her eyes and looked at Draco tiredly.

"No problem."

"Ten minutes…or I'll push the door open if you don't come out by that time."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to talk for a while. I have not seen her for one whole day. I have not given her my present yet." Draco opened the door to Callide's room and immediately heard the delighted squeal of his fiancé.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!

pstibbons: I'm so glad you're reading this because i like your reviews. Anyway it make me wonder why you would want Ginny and Ron to be dead. Well read on and i hope you will like how it goes.

CrAzY-gIrL-oUt-To-WrEaK-hAvOc: I'm happy i'm writing again too! I always like to put some action/adventure into my fics. I hope you will enjoy this one.

Togashi Hoshi: I always welcome new readers to my fanfics. Thanks for your review and it looks like you don't have to wait for two weeks till my next chapter. I'm so glad i'm done with my exams.


	3. Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Yey another chapter! I'm so excited. This chapter is based on Far Away by Nickelback. I'm sure most people have heard the song before and I totally love the song! SO do leave reviews at the end coz i like reviews. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and saw that it was still quite dark outside. I looked at my watch and sighed. I got up from my bed and took a long bath, soaking myself with lavender bubbles. Things had gone quite well the previous night. As soon as we told Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George and Bill and Fleur, everyone was silent until Mrs Weasley shrieked in glee. She hugged me so tight and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Fred and George were quite happy knowing that I have moved on.

But deep inside of me, I couldn't find the happiness that Mrs Weasley expressed. I made the decision to tell the Weasleys but I felt like I had made the wrong decision. But it did make things easier on the side that Charlie and I won't have to hide anymore. I could hold his hand when I want to and sit much closer to him around the Weasleys without being worried.

I had the whole night to think about a few things and I finally decided. It had been four years and it was time to let go. Charlie was so good to me and I know it was unfair for him in so many ways. I decided that Charlie was my safest bet. I knew that he would take good care of me and I was looking forward to a meaningful relationship with him.

About forty minutes later, I got out of the tub and wipe myself dry. I put on the best robe that I have and braided my hair. Charlie and I were representing Gringotts for the Wizard's Annual Conference. Bolderash had us prepared for this conference and I was excited.

Charlie would be meeting me at Gringotts as we left some confidential documents in a vault for safe keeping. I made my way slowly to Leaky Cauldron and stepped into Diagon Alley a few minutes later. I saw Charlie as soon as I approached Gringotts. He looked so handsome in a black robe and his bright hair was combed neatly. He kissed me on my cheek when I reached him and we made our way in to retrieve the documents. As soon as we had everything in the bag, Charlie and I apparated to the Ministry of Magic in Italy as arranged by Bolderash.

I wasn't surprised at the noise level as wizards of all nations walked pass Charlie and me. French, Spanish, Swahili, Mandarin, Malay, Swedish; everything could be heard. My heart was fluttering excitedly. Charlie and I were arranged to meet the England team for lunch before the conference start. I could hardly wait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy put on her black leather pants and zipped up her black trenchcoat. She put on her black boots and placed her wand tightly in her coat pocket. She tied her long blond hair up into a ponytail. She looked at her room mate and nudged her to wake up.

"I'm going. Harry and Draco should be waiting for me already." Pansy said.

Her room mate stirred and groaned. "Actually I got to wake up too. I have a mission with…"

"Pansy!" They heard a knock on the door and rolled their eyes.

"Alright I'm coming. I'll see you later Ginny."

"Alright."

Pansy opened the door to a disgruntled Harry. "Draco's waiting for us at the lobby." They both made their way quickly to the lobby and met Draco. They had a vehicle waiting to drive them to the air base that serves the Consensio Academy.

"Masks?" Draco asked as soon as they got into the car.

"Checked." Both Harry and Pansy chorused.

"Wand?"

"Checked."

"Chosen weapon?"

"Checked." Harry said as he showed Draco his Samurai sword.

"Checked." Pansy said and showed Draco her bow and arrows.

As soon as they reached the air base, Draco, Harry and Pansy were guarded to the airplane that was due to take them to Ministro Magia. As the plane lifted, the three of them fell into comfortable silence. Draco and Pansy drifted of to sleep but Harry remained awake. His green eyes looked out the window, staring at the white fluffy clouds beneath him.

He missed his adopted family. The Weasleys had taken him in like he was their own. Bill and Charlie were like big brothers to him. Fred and George were the best brothers anyone could have. He especially missed the girl he left four years ago.

Hermione's honey brown eyes appeared behind his eyes as soon as he closes his. He could still remember her beautiful face that was so worried for him. His eyes remained fixed on the clouds but his mind drifted off to that day when Hermione and Ron decided to run away from school and search for the remaining Hocruxes.

_"We will help you." Hermione said. Harry was about to protest but Hermione stopped him. "Harry, please."_

_Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron and sighed. He nodded his head. "We'll go tomorrow." Hermione and Ron smiled at him and they talked in the common room for hours. They sat on the couch beside the fireplace and talked about the happy moments they had at Hogwarts and never about what would happen the next day. Two hours later, Ron fell asleep beside Hermione. Harry and Hermione kept on talking. She took his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She laid her head on his right shoulder._

_Harry could hear the soft sound of her cries and squeezed her hand gently. "Are you sure you want to do this? Leaving school is not part of your lifetime plan Hermione."_

_Hermione laughed softly and continued to cry. "Of course I want to do this."_

_"You know I will never let Ron and you jeopardise your life for mine. So please…when I say leave, Ron and you have to leave and let me do it on my own."_

_Hermione cried harder as she heard what Harry had just said but she nodded nevertheless. Harry looked over at his two best friends and saw that because of the war, there were turns of events that happened. Ron and Hermione never got together. They never said anything to each other or to him about it. It seemed like there was a silent agreement between them. He knew the reason why; they wanted to be there with him when the day comes._

Harry woke Draco and Pansy up when the pilot announced their arrival. They landed in a secluded area, which was also Consensio Academy's base in Italy. They were immediately driven to Ministro Magia. Swarm of people were walking around the Ministry and the team split to take their places. Harry and Pansy walked together towards their position while Draco walked the opposite direction to take his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat beside Charlie and took his hand. "I'm so excited."

"Are you serious? A conference is nothing to be excited about. It's boring." Charlie rolled his eyes at me.

I swatted his arm and looked on in front as the Minister of Magic from Italy came to the podium to start his welcome speech. I was surprised that he spoke perfect English. He called for all Ministers of Magic from all over the world to co-operate in the integration of high security on any Dark Art artefacts that are still available in some parts of the world. There were rumours and news that those who were still involved in the Dark Arts were still at large and everyone's co-operation to stop them was the only way.

I soon got distracted as I began to be captivated by the architecture of the meeting hall of Minestro Magia. It was magnificent and there was nothing like this in England. The ceiling holds a huge chandelier that was glittering lightly. The hall was three storeys high and Charlie and I was seated at the first. I looked up in awe at the circular shape of the hall and caught myself getting dizzy. My eyes darted to the left as I saw black cloak on the last storey but it disappeared as fast as it had first appeared. I focused my attention back to the speech and a few seconds later, a scream was heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now!" Draco said. Pansy sprinted towards the assailant and caught him by his ankle as he tried getting away. The assailant was also dressed in all black but he had a hood covering his head.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Pansy shouted and the assailant's wand flew from his hand and Draco caught it in his. "Get up you coward!"

Pansy pulled the assailant around and removed the hood to reveal the person behind it. He had dark eyes, as black as ebony. He had dark circles around them and his skin was white and almost transparent. He smirked and spitted on Pansy face. Pansy disgustedly wiped it off her face and slapped him hard across his left cheek.

"He's not alone. We got to get moving." Harry said. As soon as he said that, the assailant in Pansy's hand laughed.

"You're too late. You're basically screwed." He said. They heard a scream, probably a lady's on the first floor. Harry and Draco peered and saw that two black hooded men were holding two women with wand pointing at everyone who came near them. Another man was standing in front of the two and they were making way to the podium.

"Nobody move!" He shouted. Before he reached the podium, he tried grabbing another woman away from a man's grasp. "_Flipendo!_" A ball of fire sent the man straight to the wall opposite them and it left him unconscious.

"Charlie!" The women screamed.

The man whom Draco and Harry assumed was the leader took the woman by her neck and pointed his wand at her. "Anyone move and she's dead!"

Harry's breath caught on his throat as he saw the face of the women in the assailant's hand. Her honey brown eyes were full of terror. "Hermione." He whispered.

Draco looked at him and shook his head. "No Harry. Do not let this blind you. We're on a mission!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please do not harm me." I pleaded.

"Shut up!" The man sneered.

I trembled in horror and looked at Charlie whose head was already bleeding. I was dragged towards the podium where the Minister of Magic for Italy was standing. He was violently pushed aside. The two other men followed suit and stood behind him with their hostages.

"Come out wherever you are! Now! You don't want to see these innocent people dead in my hands. Trust me…you don't want to." He challenged.

I waited for some one to come out wherever he or she was. Everyone remained silent and I could feel the man's arms around my neck getting tighter. He was definitely getting tensed.

"I can wait forever but I'll waste those times killing anyone in my way. I'm so sure Supernus would hate that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's your cue. Cassidy doesn't like delays."

"Shut the hell up!" Pansy said to the man under their capture. "What should we do?"

"Master Plan Number Two." Harry simply said.

"No!" Both Draco and Pansy countered.

"So you both want to let all these innocent people die?" Harry asked them angrily. "Callide (_cleverly cunning_) you know better." Pansy cast her eyes down. Draco looked at Harry in the eye.

"It will destroy everything."

"You both know that this is the only way." Harry tried to reason. "We were trained for this." Harry stopped and looked at their hostage. He did not want to reveal anything more to their enemy. "Who's Cassidy?"

"Why don't you ask your superior?" The man replied.

"Damn it!" Draco cried angrily.

"But Invictus, Master Plan Two requires Ferox (_courageous_) and Imperiosus (_powerful_) to be here." Pansy justified.

"We're here now." Pansy, Harry and Draco turned to the feminine voice and they all sighed in relief. "Supernus send us. I think he knew this was coming."

"Thank Merlin." Ferox said. "So should we get bloody started?"

Harry nodded his head and turned to Pansy and Draco who nodded their heads to him. "What should we do with this one?" Harry asked and pointed to their hostage.

"Leave him to me." Imperiosus said. She took out her wand and pointed it to him.

"What are you going to do?" The man in Pansy's hand asked in fear.

"What I did to all my enemies." Imperiosus said coolly. "_Constrictio_!" She cursed and their hostage immediately turned rigid. He was lifted into the air and it was as if an invisible string was tying his body up tightly.

"You bitch! This is hurting me!" The hostage complained.

"Of course it's supposed to hurt you dumb ass!"

"You silly bitch!"

"One more thing. _Arceo_!" The hostage's mouth was suddenly tight-lipped and Imperiosus smiled and giggled in delight. She turned to her team and tied her bright red hair into a high ponytail. She nodded to the rest and they all went into position.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll keep this one!" He said and kept his wand pointed at my temple. "The rest can go." He told his two companions to let go of their hostage and commanded the rest in the conference hall to leave the place. "If anyone…and I really mean anyone who dares to slip this up to higher authorities, I shall find them and bring them down to their grave. Do you understand me?"

The rest of the people who were in the conference hall immediately nodded their head in fear that he might point his wand at them and did an Avada Kedavra. They all silently and orderly leave the hall.

"No please. Don't leave me here." I begged the last person who left the hall. He looked at me sympathetically and closed the doors behind him.

"Shut up smarty pants!" He ordered.

"Do not harm her Cassidy." The voice echoed.

I feel like screaming my heart out and tell this person who ever he was to just stop beating around the bush and help me get this over and done with.

"So you know my name now?" Cassidy chuckled. "So which one are you? Invictus or Eversor? Two of the most powerful and dangerous Wizards after Voldemort trying their best to protect the damned Supernus. Come out now or I'll curse this lady!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my…is that…" Ginny asked.

"That is her isn't it?" Ferox asked.

"Ron what should we do?" Ginny asked. Ron looked at her sister and back to the girl who was in their enemy's hand. It had been four years since he last saw her and his heart ached at the sight in front of him. Hermione was trying hard not to cry. He knew at a moment like this, she was trying to be calm. That was so Hermione. He looked over at Harry and Draco who was concentrating on their opponent.

"Come on! What are you waiting for?" Cassidy asked. Cassidy was getting restless. His grip on Hermione was getting tighter and Ginny was afraid that he might strangle her. "I'm getting impatient now."

Harry had a good look at Cassidy. His face was old but his body still looked like it was freshly built for a young soldier. He noticed that Cassidy's grip on his wand was strong and firm. His hair was white and long and he spotted a beard on his chin. Harry looked up to his team and they all nodded back at him. He apparated to the first floor, followed by Draco.

"Well well, I am finally face to face with the both of you." Cassidy said in a sickly sweet voice. "It's a pleasure." He slowly placed his wand by his side but his grip remained tight around Hermione's neck.

Harry looked over at Hermione from behind his mask and hoped that she would not notice anything. "Just tell us what you want and let go of the lady Cassidy." Harry said calmly.

"You don't think I'm stupid do you? Invictus?" Cassidy laughed loudly.

"We do not want innocent people to get involved in our business. Just let her go and we deal with each other." Draco said.

"Are you making a deal with me? No one makes a deal with me Eversor. No one. So what if one of you is unconquerable," Cassidy pointed his wand to Harry, "and the other a destroyer?" He then shifted his wand to Draco. "I don't care. I know there are three more of you up there so why don't we all stop pretending and start taking care of business straight away. Huh? I'll make the deal."

When either said anything, Cassidy flicked his wand over at Harry and with one swift move; Harry flicked his wand hand and created a blinding arc to shield him from Cassidy's curse.

"Very good. I'm impressed. They didn't call you Invictus for nothing I see." Cassidy said. Harry and Draco now had their wands pointed at him. "You know what? I can't wait anymore." He pushed Hermione aside and started to throw curses at Draco and Harry. They started a battle and found Cassidy quite strong. Cassidy was then joined by two of his companion and they were now three against two.

Pansy and Ginny saw that it was their cue and apparated to the first storey to help Harry and Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I scrambled to hide behind the podium. All I wanted to do was to get out of there and bring Charlie out to safety. He was still lying unconscious about 10 feet away from me. I braced myself and held my wand tight in my hand. I ran towards Charlie and ducked a few curses that were clearly meant for me.

"She's running away! Cormac get her!" I heard Cassidy's commands and ran faster. I was suddenly shielded by a bright green light as soon as I reached Charlie. I looked over at the person who was casting it. He was standing confidently strong and the eyes behind the mask were concentrating hard on holding the shield to protect Charlie and me. As soon as he brought it down, he pointed his wand at the opponent and a blast of fire threw him to the ground. He walked up to Charlie and me.

"Go and get help. Now!" He said.

His blue eyes were full of concern. I nodded and held Charlie. I closed my eyes and apparate to the Wizard hospital in Italy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron ran back to the chaotic scene and helped his team. He was eager to fight the man that had caused Hermione so much fear. He had never seen her that afraid. He joined Pansy who was battling with four men. She had swapped her wand for her infamous bow and arrow that she handled so effortlessly. She managed to pierce three of them by the time Ron got to her.

"Nice job." He complimented. Pansy nodded curtly and walked past him to help Ginny. He was astounded.

Harry and Draco fought tirelessly against Cassidy who seemed like he was enjoying it. "I guess Supernus never told you about me didn't he?" Cassidy teased.

Harry was getting impatient with the duel. He traded his wand with his sword, knowing that he had better chance killing Cassidy off without magic. His hands and arms were quick and it left Cassidy gasping for breath. He tried to block off with shielding charms but failed. Harry and Draco finally managed to get him to the ground and they both smirked at him.

"I guess you underestimate both of us." Draco said.

"I never underestimate both of you." Cassidy said.

"It's too late." Harry said. He swings his sword and let it pierced through Cassidy's heart.

The remaining enemies quickly apparated when they saw Harry killing Cassidy in front of them.

"Damn it! Where did they go?" Pansy screamed.

"I don't care. I'm sick of this!" Harry said.

"Harry…" Ginny started but was stopped by him.

"Let's go back. I'm tired." He said and walked away before any of his team members could say anything.

"Come on. Let's just go." Draco said knowing that Harry hated talking about anything when their missions were over. He had been working with Harry for three years and knew what he would retreat to after missions. They made their way to the airbase that brought them there. They all remained silent in the airplane. As soon as they reached Consensio Academy's air base, they all made their way to the hospital wing to get treatments except Harry.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going back to my room." He retorted.

Ginny was about to approach him but Draco stopped her. "Just let him be. He needs to be alone. We all know what he had gone through today." Draco whispered.

"But.." Ginny protested her fiancé.

"He will come trough." Draco assured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry removed his cloak and threw his sword on the floor. He carefully lied down on his bed and winced at the pain on his back and neck. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

"_Please do not harm me."_

Harry grimaced at that memory. He got up from his bed slowly and head to the window where a very light breeze touched his face. His heart constricts at the battle that had just ended about an hour ago. He was angry, disappointed, sad and confused. He heard the door creaked open and he knew who it was.

"Did you know that she told me that she actually dislike dogs?" Harry asked. Ginny joined him at the window.

"No she didn't. Cats were always her favourite anyway." Ginny said and they both laughed a little remembering Crookshanks.

"And do you know that her favourite dessert is chocolate pudding? I always noticed that she had more of that than anything else." Harry said.

"I didn't know that." Ginny said, almost to a whisper.

"The way her mouth becomes a thin line when she's frustrated…I always found it cute." Harry added.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded his head and smiled. "Do you think she's doing well without us?" Harry would like to think whether Hermione was doing well without _him_ but he knew he doesn't need to say that. Ginny would know what he meant.

"You know she's independent…but I don't know Harry. You were always with her aren't you? When Ron couldn't stand her and she needs someone to be with her at the library, you were the one who will be there. When Ron started to squabble with her, you silently took her side. It's always been you."

"Do you think I made her wait? Because…"

"Because why Harry?"

"Because I swear if I had the courage, I would have told her you know? Held on to her longer." Harry silently said. "I missed her. Do you?"

"Of course I miss her."

"It's been too long."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"Si…it just takes time." The Healer said. I nodded and the Healer left the room.

Charlie was fast asleep. All the check-ups had made him tired. His head was bandaged to prevent further bleeding. I told him to sleep and I said I would wake him up when Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived.

I sat there patiently, holding his hand. But I wasn't concentrating. My mind wandered to the incident two hours ago.

"_Just tell us what you want and let go of the lady Cassidy."_

"_Go and get help. Now!"_

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. _The blue eyes, the bright hair…it couldn't be_.

"Hermione." I jolted a little and turned to face Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Mrs Weasley, I'm so glad you're here. I told Charlie to go to sleep but I told him I'll wake him up when you arrive." I said quickly.

"Shh…let him be. You should rest too. Fred and George are waiting outside." Mrs Weasley said. I hesitated.

"Go on now." Mr Weasley urged. I nodded and went out of the room. Fred and George saw me and they both scooted at each end of the three-seated sofa so that I could seat in between them. They both put their arm around my shoulders and rubbed them lightly.

"You ok?" Fred asked. I shook my head.

"Tell us." George encouraged. I looked at both of them.

"I don't know how to."

"But you know you want to." Fred said.

I took a deep breath and started. "You know about the so called Mystery Team right? The one that has been appearing on the papers?" Fred and George nodded their head. "Well, they popped by today at the Minestro Magia."

"Wicked." Fred and George chorused.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeh…wicked. That's not the point. I…got a glimpse of them because I was Cassidy's hostage. Don't ask me who's Cassidy cause I don't know." I said when I saw George about to interrupt me. But I found myself not knowing what to say.

"Well go on." Fred said.

"I…it was…I think…"

"What Hermione? Come on just spit it out!" Fred said.

I gave the sternest look I could master and Fred did not even cower. "Well…" I decided to continue. "I think I saw Ron."

"Bloody hell!" George exclaimed.

"And Harry." I continued.

"No way!" Fred shouted.

"Shhhh! This is the hospital for goodness sake." I hissed.

"Hermione you're crazy."

"I'm not! Think about it! Their bodies were not found! They could still be alive." I said, almost pleading for them to understand my rationale.

"Charlie is awake, he wants to see everyone." Mr Weasley's head popped out from behind the door and it stumped Fred and George from saying anything. He looked at us and waited. The three of us had no choice but to get up from our seat and walked into the room. We all talked to Charlie for a while and after ten minutes, Mr and Mrs Weasley together with Fred and George decided to leave. I ignored the glances from Fred and George. I was angry and frustrated. They all left the room and I stayed with Charlie.

"You should go home. I will be fine." Charlie said.

"I want to stay. Can I lie down with you? I'm so tired."

"Of course. Come here." Charlie made a space for me on his bed and I lay down beside him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I had so many things running through my head but I found myself in a deep sleep as soon as I close my eyes.

_A flash of green eyes appeared in front of me and it disappeared in a split of a second. I rubbed my eyes and opened them and saw a dark corridor in front of me. I walked forward, my feet making light noises on the wooden floorboard. A swish of a black cloak appeared a few feet in front of me and I chased for it. I kept on running, making some turns at the sight of the cloak. I found myself chasing for something that I knew nothing about._

"_Go get help."_

_I turned around to the voice and saw a man standing at the end of the corridor. He walked away as soon as I face him. I ran towards him._

"_Ron! Wait!" I cried._

"_Hermione." I stopped in my tracks and turned to that familiar voice. His face was shadowed and the darkness didn't help. I cautiously walked towards the figure. He didn't walk away. He stayed put. I sighed in relief. I was tired of chasing. "I'm sorry."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry." He said and his figure slowly disappeared into thin air._

"_No!" I screamed._

I opened my eyes and beads of sweat wet my forehead. I sat up, careful not to wake Charlie up. I poured myself a glass of water from the jug that was placed on the bedside table. I drank in three gulps and place the glass on the table and lay down back on the bed. I was weird out from the dream. My heart was beating furiously and I found myself unable to sleep. Dawn slowly breaks in about an hour later and I got up to wash my face. I tied my hair up and walked out of the bathroom to see Charlie already sitting up. We smiled at each other. I walked up to him, hoping to start a fresh day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Togashi Hoshi: Well of course stuff will be explained as the story unfolds so do stay tune and read on.

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: I'm so glad that you like it. I hope this chapter was exciting enough to make you stay on and keep on reading.


	4. You'll Be Safe Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: It's really sad to see that I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter but I'm going to keep on posting anyway. I'm sorry this was delayed. I usually post on weekends but I did not have the time and work has been tiring me out.

This chapter is inspired by the song 'You'll Be Safe Here' by Rivermaya, a band from The Phillippines. Really love the song...it's a little mellow but nevertheless pleasant to the ears. So read on and pretty please give me a review. Thanks!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy and Ginny sat in front of Supernus. Their superior had called them in to debrief on the earlier mission. Harry did not want to be there but his respect for Supernus and pleas from Ginny and Draco had dragged him to this room.

Supernus turned to face them. "I'm sure you want to know what Cassidy has got to do with me. I'm also sure that all five of you are smart enough to know why Master Plan Two was implemented in the first place."

They remained silent. "Cassidy and I had found this academy together about seven years ago. He was my good friend since my younger days. We were passionate about defeating the Dark Arts and after we graduated from Hogwarts, we had a big plan to recruit the best people to protect the good of our Wizarding World. Of course my ambitions were different from my brother's so we went on separate ways."

"A year into our newly found academy, I found Cassidy secretly dealing with a Death Eater who was working closely with the likes of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." Supernus paused and looked over at Draco. Ginny did the same thing. Draco didn't flinch at the mention of his father.

"I spied on him myself and found that he had planned to throw me down and use the academy to train young men and women to fight for Voldemort. I'm sure you all realised that there were a lot of young Death Eaters during the war. Cassidy had recruited them from all over Europe. He had gone too far and I decided to stop him. I had my own army who was willing to fight for me and support me."

Supernus looked at his five most powerful young wizards that he had nurtured himself. They were all expressionless. "I confronted Cassidy and we had a war of words which eventually led to my victory of keeping him out of the academy and at the same time, protecting my rights to keep what I have passionately found. I came up with Master Plan Two and had trained all five of you. I understand that it wasn't a hundred percent accomplished yesterday but we'll work on it."

"Dismissed, except for Invictus." Supernus said. Harry remained seated while the rest walked out of the room. When the door closed, Supernus began to talk. "I'm sorry I have to put you through so much. I hope you understand that none of the things that had happened yesterday were my intentions."

Harry looked up for the first time and looked into his superior's eyes. "Harry," Harry was surprised to hear him said his name. Supernus had never referred to them by their own names. He had always called them by the names that he had given them. "You know that I have given you some form of empowerment to make all the most important decisions during missions. I trust that you will exercise this empowerment correctly."

Harry nodded. "I'm proud of what you had done yesterday. I know you will do the right thing."

"Thanks." Harry muttered.

"Alright. You can go now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pansy, you have been looking tired for weeks and I have the same number of missions as you. Are you ok?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just worn out. I'm so glad Supernus are giving us some rest for three days. I'm going to the garden. You want to come along?" Pansy asked.

"Draco said he has something planned for me." Ginny said trying to hide her eagerness. Pansy rolled her eyes. Draco had always had that effect on Ginny. Trust him to make Ginny still feeling like a head over heels school girl whenever he was around her.

"Alright, I'll go alone then…again." Pansy said.

"I'll go with you next time."

"You said that the last three times." Pansy opened the door and was surprised to see Ron who was about to knock. "Oh, hi. Ginny's right inside." She said and walked away. Ron watched her go.

"Get over it." Ginny said to her brother. "What are you doing there? Go after her." Ginny urged knowing that Ron was actually there to see Pansy.

Ron hurried himself to the garden and saw Pansy sitting on one of the benches. Her eyes were closed. "Hey." He said.

Pansy opened her eyes and looked up to see Ron. She smiled at him and Ron took it as a sign that he was welcomed into her private session. He sat beside her on the bench.

"You love this place don't you?" Ron asked.

"You know I do."

Ron looked over at the young woman sitting beside him. He had loathed her for seven years in Hogwarts but grown to like having her around since the day they were brought together into this academy by Supernus.

"Why are you avoiding me Pansy?"

Pansy knew that Ron was dying to ask her this question since two weeks ago but she had no answer for him. It was difficult for her to tell Ron the reason why. She doesn't want to shock him in any way. She loved having him around. They had grown so close together but they were never an item. They both probably know that they like each other but never had the courage to get together as more than friends.

"I don't want to talk about that. I'm not avoiding you now aren't I?" Pansy asked. Pansy took his hand and laced her fingers through his. She placed her head on his right arm and tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't say anything alright? Let me enjoy this moment."

"Alright." Ron whispered. They both sat there for hours basking in the light sunlight and the cool breeze, both hoping that they could stay that way forever and their feelings at that moment would not have to go away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since the incident. Charlie had recovered pretty quickly and he was back at work just after a day resting at home. Things had gone back to normal and I avoid Fred and George at all costs. But it seemed like I didn't have to work hard to avoid them because they were avoiding me too. They were probably afraid to talk about what I had told them that night. But it wasn't difficult on my end too. I went home to my apartment every single night after work and saw no reason to go back to the Weasley's where I might bump into the twins.

"So you're coming right?" Charlie asked me during lunch.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

Mr Weasley would be receiving an honour from the Ministry of Magic for his outstanding service to the Ministry. He was really a dedicated man although weird sometimes. I still didn't understand his love for muggle artefacts. After the war, Mr Weasley was promoted to the Anti-Dark Artefacts department. He had been the constant leader in the hunt for leftover Dark Artefacts in our Wizarding World. I was so happy for him when I heard about this honour from Charlie. Mr Weasley really deserved this recognition.

"It's tomorrow isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it is. They are going to hold it outdoors this time. The newly established facility outside the Ministry was opened about a week ago so they are taking this chance to be the first one to use it." Charlie explained.

"I can hardly wait!" I said excitedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Draco and Pansy sat facing each other. They looked worried. They had just been given a mission by Supernus. It sounded easy but it was emotionally difficult.

"Why would he want me in this mission?" Harry asked.

"Exactly." Draco said. Pansy swatted his arm hard. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being so untactful." Pansy reasoned. Pansy ignored his smirk and turned to face Harry. "Harry are you ok with this?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I think I am…I mean I didn't really think much about it when Supernus revealed the mission."

"Don't screw this Harry. I know that you're going to lead this mission but I also…" Draco said.

"Have the right to stop me if I'm going way out of the parameters. I know Draco." Harry said impatiently. He got up from the chair and leaves the both of them. He felt angry and frustrated.

"What's wrong with you?" Pansy asked Draco. "Draco this mission involves the Weasleys. It's already difficult enough for him and you don't have to add some more salt into the wound!"

"I was just reminding him of what is expected from him." Draco said matter-of-factly. He got up from his seat and made his way to meet Ginny who was probably finished with training kids between the ages of 15 to 17 on how to duel. Draco loved this place. It was like home. He didn't mind losing both of his parents to the war. He had made the correct decision to switch sides. Ever since the day Albus Dumbledore was murdered right in front of his eyes, he felt his insides turned upside down. He was angry with his father for making him feel so much hatred towards himself. He did not have the power to stop everything that had happened that night.

The academy had given him a new life. He had fallen in love with the girl that he had been criticising since the first day he met her. Her infectious charm and gorgeous smile had captured his heart. The fact that the five of them had to spend a lot of time together for the past four years had made Draco feel like he was given a new family.

"_No, not that way Draco!" Ginny warned. They were hanging decorations on the Christmas tree. "The other way round." Ginny said and turned the bell to the other side. Draco stared at it and wondered what the difference was. "It's shinier on this side." Ginny said as if reading his mind._

_It was his first time decorating a Christmas tree. Back at the Manor, his father had the House Elves do it and it was torn down the next day. Draco had never seen or had a hand in putting and decorating the tree up. He had grown up in a family where family togetherness was somehow banned._

_Draco looked at Ginny and loved the way her face glowed against the Christmas lightings. He slid his hand into his right pocket and took out the present meant for her. He was nervous. No other girl had made him feel this way and he hated Ginny for that but he knew that he should thank her. He handed it to her and Ginny was surprised._

"_Thanks." Ginny whispered and Draco could see her blushing and he smiled, pleased that he had somehow got a reaction from her._

"_Open it. I want to know if you like it." Draco encouraged._

_Ginny opened the box and was awed by the shiny silver necklace. The pendant was a small butterfly. "Thanks Draco, this is really nice."_

"_One more thing." Draco said and moved a few steps closer to her. He could see that she looked a little nervous. "Would you go to the celebration with me tonight?"_

"_Of course." Ginny said without hesitation._

_That night, after the Christmas celebration, Draco joined Ginny on the balcony and gazed at the wonderful night sky. Starts were twinkling brightly and it cast a soft glow on Ginny's face. The necklace that he had given her was around her delicate neck and he was happy that she had accepted his gift. They talked for almost and hour about everything that had happened in their life. He had never opened up to anyone. She was the first and Draco promised to himself that she would be the last._

"_Draco, I… what do you think of me?" Ginny asked suddenly. Draco was taken aback but he recovered quickly._

"_I think you're beautiful, smart and strong." Draco said sincerely. "What do you think of me?" _

"_I think you're charming, smart and really really brave Draco." Ginny replied looking at the moon. "You left your parents and went to our side and I think that is brave of you to choose to come to us."_

_Draco took a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly. "Ginny, I don't know how you did it but I think I'm falling in love with you." That made Ginny snapped her head towards Draco. She had always suspected that he might like her but to hear him said it had surprised her. Ginny's mouth turned into a smile and she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Draco's lips. She was about to moved away but Draco cupped her chin and drew her nearer to him. He had longed to taste her lips and was delighted that he finally had. He like the scent of her, the feel of her arms around his neck and the way she fitted into his arms. It was like they were made for each other._

_Since that night, they had started dating and Ron had been difficult. But he soon softened and allowed Draco to date his only sister. Two years later, Draco popped the question and gave her the most beautiful ring that Ginny had laid her eyes own. Everyone was happy for them and eventhough Supernus disapproved of relationship among themselves, he knew that he could never separate these two._

Ginny was already waiting for him at the entrance to the garden. Draco, Harry and Pansy had promised Supernus that they would not leak out anything to Ginny and Ron. It wasn't difficult for them because Supernus expects missions to be kept a secret within team members only so no one asks anyone else about their missions. Ginny knew that Draco and the other two had just finished a briefing with Supernus but she knew better that there was no need to ask. When Draco reached her, she smiled and gave him a light peck on his cheeks, taking in the gorgeous scent of his cologne.

"Hmm, you smell really good today." Ginny commented.

"Can't get enough of me do you?"

"You know well enough I can/t."

Draco beamed and gave her a kiss on her lips, soft and tender. "Come on; let's go get some fresh air. I have a difficult mission tomorrow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Button up Fred. Can't you look nice for this occasion?" Mrs Weasley fussed. Fred rolled his eyes and buttoned his shirt up to his neck causing him some discomfort. George who was at the other side of the room quickly buttoned up his to avoid anymore fuss from his mother.

"Well if everyone is ready we shall travel to the Ministry now. A car is picking us up." Mr Weasley said.

I turned to Charlie and straightened his cloak for him. He look so dashingly good-looking I thought I could never stop looking at him. His eyes were so blue that it usually took me time to take my eyes of him.

"You look absolutely beautiful today." Charlie whispered in my ear as we made our way out of The Burrow.

"Aren't I always?" I asked teasing him.

"Of course you are always. Just that you look extra extra beautiful today."

"You're so fine yourself." I complimented. I had picked out a dress from a boutique in Diagon Alley. It was a light pink spaghetti strap cocktail dress that reached just below my knee. I fell in love with it as soon as I laid my eyes on the dress. It fit nicely against my figure and I had my long hair tied up nicely into a loose bun. I had put on some make-up and sprayed on some of my favourite perfume.

We reached the Ministry in about half an hour and the garden was beautifully decorated. Pink and purple flowers were blooming at the edge of the garden and a water fountain in the centre of the garden had made the place elegant and unique. Mr and Mrs Weasley immediately started to mingle with the crowd.

I stayed by Charlie's side the whole time while he introduces me to some of the most important people in the Ministry. His work with dragon in Romania has led him to know some of the VIPs. It was quite a pleasure getting to know these people by talking to them rather then reading about them from the Daily Prophet but after awhile, I found myself stifling a yawn or two; I was getting bored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Draco and Pansy reached the Ministry and quickly took their positions. The event that was happening had welcomed a lot of people and it was a little crowded.

"Hopefully there will be no messing up." Draco said. Pansy tried hard not to roll her eyes. She knew what he meant. He was hoping that Harry would not mess things up. Pansy knew that somewhere deep inside Draco, he did actually care for Harry. He did not want Harry to mess his place in the academy but Pansy knew that Harry would not jeopardise his place. If any decisions that he made today might be blown out of proportion according to Draco's point of view, Pansy had promised herself that she would support Harry a hundred percent. She somehow had a feeling that Harry would go out of the parameters to get this mission completed.

Harry looked around to see if there were any suspicious characters around. He looked over at Draco and Pansy who was doing the same thing. They had their hand placed readily on their wands. Harry spotted Hermione straight away. His eyes wandered at the people around her. Fred and George were standing behind her, each holding a glass of Butterbeer and Hermione was standing beside Charlie. They were both talking and she had laugh at almost all the things that Charlie said. Once in a while, Charlie would lean in close to her and whispered something in her ear that would make her blush. Harry shook his head and decided that he probably should concentrate on the mission.

"Keep your hands off your wand and stand up straight."

Harry froze at the sound of the threatening voice. Someone had seen him. He stood up and raised his hands in the air. He turned slowly and faced the guy that had caught him in the act. The man was young although a little older than Harry. He had light brown hair and dark eyes. He was shaking a little and Harry had to smirk.

"Wh..what are you doing here? Who are y..you?" He stammered.

"Look mate, I'm sorry but I have to do this to you." Harry said. He took his wand out and chanted a spell on him. The guy immediately froze, closed his eyes and dropped to the floor. Harry had cast a temporary passing out spell on him; harmless and helpful.

"We saw him making his way to you but it looked like you handled him well." Pansy said.

"Let's get a move on, we don't have much time." Draco said.

Suddenly, they heard screams and a loud, deep voice. "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE. YOU ARE A BUNCH OF SICKENING WEASLEYS!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU ARE A BUNCH OF SICKENING WEASLEYS!"

I twirled and saw a man wearing a sharp black suit. He had his wand pointing at Mr Weasley.

"AVADA.." His spell was cut short as he dropped to the floor and started to twitch his whole body, howling in pain.

"Hermione come on. There are more of them." Charlie said, pulling me. The peaceful evening had turned chaotic as screams filled the air. Everyone was scrambling for cover as curses flew in the air. I noticed that they were only directed towards George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Fleur, Micah and I were aimed at in the process. I took out my wand that was hidden in a secret pocket beneath my skirt. Charlie already had his in his hand.

In a flash, I saw three dark suited figures joining the scene; two men and a woman. They hurried towards the attackers. In a second, the three of them had all the Weasleys, along with Fleur, Micah, and me rounded in a circle, protected by them. I noticed that the two men were the exact same person that had rescued Charlie and me a week ago.

A hooded man came out of the edge of the garden and clapped his hands. "Well, well. Good job I say." He removed his hood and revealed himself. His eyes were fire red and his dark brown hair was a terrible mess. His face was covered with facial hair that resembles a wolf. His fingers were long and yellow and his teeth were fangs.

"I did anticipate this. I did. But my entourage and I came prepared you see." He said walking slowly towards the man with the dark raven hair. I was standing behind him and the sight of the captor was increasingly frightening.

"Stay away from them!" The raven haired man warned when the wolfish man came near. He was about two feet away when he received what seemed like a hard kick on his stomach and was airborne and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I suddenly grew increasingly afraid of our so called protectors. The raven haired man had kicked the man without a hint of magic. _Who are they?_

"Callide, get them to temporary safety in the Greenhouse now." The raven haired man said. "Eversor and I will handle these guys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see that you've destroyed my plans!" The wolfish man shouted, obviously unhappy that the Weasleys were brought to safety. "I'll show no mercy!"

With the sudden flick of their wand, Harry and Draco battled with the five attackers. They easily killed three of them and went on battling with the remainder. It seemed like the other two, including the wolfish man were really strong. Their wands were like their third hand, easily flexing curses at Draco and Harry. Harry pulled out his sword and swing it a couple of times towards one of them. He pierced it through the heart and he immediately fell to the floor. "Checkmate!"

"No! That's my nephew you BASTARD!" The wolfish man screamed in anger. He came charging towards Harry and had a duel with him while Draco duelled with the one remaining left.

"You shall die!"

"I don't think so!" Harry challenged. The attacker hid behind a wall and Harry blasted it into pieces. "Don't you dare hide. Fight like a man!"

"Nicholas! We leave now!"

Harry smirked. He out his wand down and looked at the wolfish man. "I'll come back for you next time."

The two attackers apparated and Draco and Harry didn't bother chasing them. Their main mission was to rescue the Weasleys and they are now safe in Pansy's hands. They rushed towards the Greenhouse. As soon as they entered, Draco was hit by a curse on his chest.

"Oh Merlin, Eversor I'm so sorry." Pansy said rushing to Draco.

"No worries."

"Who the bloody hell are you lot?" Mr Weasley demanded. Harry looked at all the eight of them in front of him; his eyes lingered a little longer on Hermione. Her hands were tightly held by Charlie and Harry looked away.

"We're here to save you." Harry said calmly.

"Don't you dare think I don't know who the hell you are? You lot are the so called 'Mysterious Team' and I don't trust you." Mr Weasley reasoned his discomfort.

"Please, believe us. We were sent here to save you." Pansy pleaded.

"By who?" Bill asked.

"You will know in due course." Harry said.

"Invictus, you're out of your mind." Draco hissed. Harry ignored Darco's words.

"We will bring you to safety. Please trust us. We will bring you to one of our safety zones, so if you will follow me, I will show you." Harry said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr Weasley looked at all of us and his face was full of questions. He looked over at Charlie and Bill and they both shrugged their shoulders. He turned to our captors and nodded his head. "Fine we will follow; if your intentions were really to protect us then we will believe you. Afterall, you had saved us from the attack."

"Good. This way." The raven haired man said. His emerald eyes were serious as he turned towards the door. The other man tried to stop him.

"Invictus, this isn't the plan!" He shouted. He doesn't seem to care that all of us were hearing the conversation.

"We're doing it." Invictus replied.

"No I will not let you." The other man said. He reached out for Invictus' shoulder and grabbed him. Invictus twisted his arms in one quick move but the other man didn't even flinch.

"DISCUSSION OVER EVERSOR!" He said. Eversor tugged his arm away from Invictus.

"Whatever!" Eversor said and walked away.

I watched as the scene in front of me unfolds. The way his fist clenches and his beautiful emerald eyes looked at me was uncannily familiar. As we followed the three of them, Charlie let go of my hand and told me that he would like a word with his father. I nodded my head and as soon as Charlie left my side, I was joined by Fred and George.

"What?" I whispered.

'Were they the one?" Fred asked. "The one that you were talking about."

Invictus turned to look at us and Fred covered his words with a cough. When he turned his attention back in front, George asked me a question.

"Tell us Hermione. It was them isn't it?"

I stayed silent as Fred and George stared at me. I found my heart racing as I looked at the back of Invictus'. His pace, posture; it all reminded me of Harry. I looked at Fred and George and walked away from them. I didn't know what made me do it. I marched towards Invictus.

"Oi! Hermione what are you doing?" Fred shouted. His voice had made Eversor, Invictus and Callide turned their heads and stopped walking. My heart hadn't stop racing and as I reach Invictus, I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye. He didn't look away.

"I need to know if you're Harry." Tears filled my eyes as I said these words. "Please." I pleaded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	5. Your Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** I finally have the time to post this chapter. I had no other time this week until tonight.

Anyway this chapter was inspired by the song from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus entitled "Your Guardian Angel". This is where things starts to reveal and the story will develop hopefully into something more exciting. Please leave reviews at the end. Thanks!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt like his heart had stopped beating for a while. He looked at Hermione's honey brown eyes which were filled with hope. Draco and Pansy made their way to his side. They had talked about this before. As much as Draco had expressed his dislike on the probability that this would happen, Harry knew that he would be on his side. Harry looked at the other Weasleys. Fred and George were waiting anticipating and the others looked at him confusingly. Charlie shifted his eyes from Harry to Hermione.

Harry slowly removed his mask and revealed himself. Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she sobbed. "I knew it was you Harry. I knew it was you." She said. She moved closer to Harry and touched his cheeks. She then clung on to Harry and hugged him tight. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"I'm sorry it has to happen this way." Harry said.

"Merlin!" Mr Weasley said. "It's Harry."

"Harry my boy!" Mrs Weasley said and rushed to his side. Harry let go of Hermione and was immediately engulfed by her hugs. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she covered Harry with kisses. Harry looked over at Hermione who was smiling at him. "Are you ok? Where have you been? Oh Harry it's been four years!"

Fred and George ran towards Harry and slapped him on the back. "You bastard! Where the hell have you been mate?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kept my eyes on him as Fred and George ruffled his hair and kept on pinching themselves to see if everything that they are seeing was in fact true. I then looked over at the other two figures who still had their mask on. As if reading my mind, Harry got everyone's attention.

"I'm not the only one." Harry said.

The man lifted his mask and the familiar silvery eyes bored into mine. His blond hair was shorter than before. "Malfoy?" I exclaimed.

The lady lifted her mask and revealed the small face of the girl Hermione and Ginny despised in school. "Parkinson?"

"Is Ginny and Ron…" Mrs Weasley started, her voice quavering with hope. Harry nodded his head slowly and Mrs Weasley turned weak and dropped to the floor. Mr Weasley and Bill rushed to her and helped her to stand up again. Mrs Weasley began to cry loudly. I had tears in my eyes and so does Fleur. The four other Weasleys looked stunned. My heart started to race again. _How could all of this happen?_

"Harry you have take us to them. All of us want to see Ron and Ginny!" I pleaded.

"Of course." Parkinson said. "They have no idea that we were sent on a mission to protect their family." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Where is this place that all of you have been hiding? I want to know." Bill said turning serious. "I want to go there now."

"We have a hidden air base just a few kilometres from here. If we start moving now maybe we'll be there before dusk starts to break." Malfoy said.

He still had a little of bitterness in his voice. I could tell that he was hoping that none of this would happen. He was hoping that the truth would never be revealed. _But why_? We started walking and I wanted to ask Harry so many questions but he had walked ahead of Malfoy and Parkinson and I was wondering if he was avoiding me. Charlie walked by my side and we held hands. My stomach was churning and I didn't know why. We reached a small plane that could easily fit all of us. We were all very quiet and I know that thoughts were swarming in everybody's mind. We wanted answers to our never ending questions.

"I bet you wanted so much to say 'I told you so'". Fred whispered in my ear. I turned to face him and rolled my eyes.

"I told you so." I said in triumph. I took a peek at Harry who was sitting three seats in front of me. I was curious why he was distancing himself from me. I wanted so much to hear his voice again.

We reached a secluded area in almost an hour. Swamps and weeds were growing around the edge of the small air base. We followed Harry to a very small house, two storeys high. It looked run-down with weeds and dead flowers covering a small field in front of the house. When we reached the front door, Harry placed his palm on the door knob and we immediately heard a click.

"Wicked! How the hell did he do that?" George whispered in my ear.

Harry chuckled and turned to George. "It took me a little bit of training to be able to do that. But the door only responses to only the three of us." Harry said pointing to Malfoy and Parkinson.

George nodded his head sheepishly.

"Come on in." Harry said. All of us walked in to a warm house. The fireplace was burning furiously and the place was decorated with comfortable sofas and chairs. It looked nothing like the exterior. Something seems to be cooking in the kitchen asn I smell beef stew in the air. My stomach started to growl and I realise that I had skipped lunch that day.

"Why don't you all get comfortable…and relax." Parkinson suggested. "Harry will be here to assist you with anything." I cringed at the way she said 'Harry'. I was used to her calling him 'Potter' that it sounded foreign when she called him by his first name. "Draco and I will get Ron and Ginny for you."

We all reluctantly sat down and I took off my heels and rested my feet on the carpeted floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seems like you have nothing against this." Draco said angrily.

"Draco, aren't you happy for Ginny? You know how much she misses her family. She talked about them every night without fail." Pansy answered.

"But what about our identity? It's ruined!"

"I trust the Weasleys."

"That's because you're in love with one of them!"

Pansy froze in her tracks. She clenched her fists tightly. "That was so uncalled for Draco!" She said and her voice quavering slightly. "Look who's talking. Aren't you in love with a Weasley too? You know what? Sometimes I wonder why the hell Ginny is with you!" She stomped off angrily and made her way to the Headquarters.

Draco chased after her. He realised that he had gone way above the limits. "Pansy! Come on! I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean that."

Pansy turned around and faced Draco. "Oh really? I should have known that guys like you didn't think before you say anything." Pansy's features soften when he saw Draco looking at the ground, obviously embarrassed at how he had talked to her earlier. She turned back towards the Headquarters and walked away from Draco. Draco hastily walked towards her and when he reached beside her, he slowed his steps.

"So did you tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Pansy you know what I'm talking about."

Pansy sighed. "No I have not. Draco you have to keep it a secret between us. Only Supernus and you know about it."

Draco's eyes shifted to the ground. Pansy grabbed his arm and squeezed it lightly. "Please." Pansy begged.

"Until when Pansy?"

"Until I'm ready to tell Ron."

"Alright…alright." Draco sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and turned to Charlie. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I just need to go to the ladies though."

"I'll follow you." Charlie quickly said. I chuckled at his words and his ears slowly turned light pink. "I mean…"

"It's ok." I stood on tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be fine." I said.

I made my way to the kitchen where Harry was. Everyone was quite hostile towards Harry especially Bill and Charlie and I found it unfair. I'm sure he didn't chose for everything to end this way. He had an apron on and was stirring something in a pot.

"Hey." I greeted.

He looked up from the pot and when his eyes met mine he smiled. "Hey."

"Is that the only word you can manage after four years missing?" I asked him teasingly. He chuckled lightly.

He stopped stirring and motioned for me to sit with him at the dining table. We sat opposite each other. "How are you?" He asked.

"Pretty good. You?"

"I'm doing quite well."

"This is surreal. I know it was you. Thanks for saving me last week." I saw him blushing just a little and it was so unlike Harry.

"Couldn't have done it without Draco and Pansy." He said humbly.

Visions suddenly flashed through my mind. I remembered the days when we were so carefree and we did not have to worry about anything. The way we had sought solace in the comfort of the Gryffindor common room and the times we rushed through Hogwarts to get to our classes had warmed my heart. We had always thought that being in Hogwarts would keep us safe but it was threatened as soon as that scornful Dolores Umbridge started to take over.

I remember the days when Ron, Harry and I would just sit beside the lake with a sandwich or two for Ron, in our hands and just laughed easily at everything. I remembered the days when Harry would stay late with me in the common room to study for our exams while Ron slept on the floor, snoring lightly. Everything had been so innocent but one monster had snatched all of that from us.

There was a moment of comfortable silence but I broke it. "You have no idea how much I miss you Harry. You, Ginny and Ron. I was left alone after the war and it was pretty hard."

"I'm sorry it had to end that way Hermione. You know I would have done anything I could to change the outcome. We all miss you too." He said. "You know that I do whatever it takes to keep you safe…even if it kills me. "

"Harry, don't say that." I felt my heart swell and was overcome by the feeling. I wanted to hug him and tell him that life was lonely without him. We heard the door open and then Mrs Weasley's cries upon seeing Ron and Ginny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny hug her mother tightly and tears were constantly flowing down their cheeks. Ron was embraced in a hug with Mr Weasley and his brothers gathered around him, waiting for their turn.

"Oh Merlin, Ginny, my daughter. I miss you, you know that?" Mrs Weasley cried. Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

"I miss you too." Ginny managed between tears.

As soon as Ginny's eyes spotted Hermione, she ran up to her and jumped into her opened arms. Hermione almost dropped to the floor but Harry managed to hold both of them by the waist and laughed lightly at their antics.

In the corner of his eye, Charlie flinched slightly at the sight of Harry's hands around Hermione's waist. He was afraid as soon as Harry revealed himself. He was afraid that he might lose Hermione.

"Oh Hermione I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. What were you thinking not owling me all those years?" Hermione asked and they both laughed loudly.

Ron was greeted by Hermione as she jumped into his arms. "Ow!" Ron said but hold on to Hermione as tight as he could and twirled her around. "Come on Hermione I want to take a good look at you…hmmm…you look different. Your hair is definitely more tamed now."

Hermione slapped his arm tight. "Don't be such a jerk."

Ron laughed and hugged his best friend again. "I miss you Hermione. I really do."

"I miss you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after dinner, all of us had a good chat. Harry had promised us that he would tell us everything that had been going on since after the war. Ginny and Ron couldn't stop talking about their adventures around the globe. Malfoy was sulking the whole time and Parkinson was smiling and I saw that she was sincerely enjoying herself.

At 11PM, Ginny and I went into the room that was well-made for me. There was a big comfortable bed that I slowly sank myself into. Ginny lay down with me for a while before she had to go back to somewhere she called 'The Academy'. When she showed me the huge diamond ring on her finger, I screamed in delight but immediately frowned when she told me it was Malfoy.

"He's changed Hermione. He really did change."

"Well he was definitely the old Malfoy today. Sulking like he was better be dealing with something more important than being supportive that you finally meet your family."

"He is really passionate with what he is doing at this moment Hermione. You know, saving people." Ginny tried to reason. I rolled my eyes. "He really wanted our identity to remain a mystery but I guess you were too smart. You noticed straight away that it was Harry did you? I promise you that when he finally comes to his senses, he will be the man that had captured my heart." Ginny said dreamily.

"You're disgusting!" I said and was immediately hit by a pillow.

"Well stop talking about me. Let's talk about how you end up with Charlie." Ginny asked excitedly and I could somehow see a mixture of confusion, happiness and disappointment in her eyes.

"Well…it just kind of happen you know. Like I said, we were working practically together everyday since he started in Gringotts and well…it just happened." I said.

We heard someone knocking on the door and it opened slightly. Malfoy peered inside. "Gin we have to go. We'll come back tomorrow afternoon."

"Just five more minutes. Please?" Ginny begged.

"Alright." Malfoy gave in. "Harry, Ron, Pansy and I will be waiting for you downstairs."

Ginny turned her attention back on me and smiled. "We'll talk some more tomorrow, I promise. But Pansy and Harry would be here in the morning. Harry said he wants to cook you guys breakfast and oh he also tells me that he will be making some chocolate pudding for you. It's your favourite isn't it…he noticed."

I was surprised. I have never told Harry or Ron what my favourite dessert was but Harry had somehow come to know. "Erm..yeah."

"Well goodnight Hermione and don't tell mum that I'm engaged to Draco…I want to tell everyone myself. Promise?"

"Promise." I replied and we both hugged and said goodnight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went around the kitchen to prepare the Weasleys a big breakfast. It had been so long since he made breakfast. Long gone were the days where he was forced by the Dursleys to wake up early in the morning and prepare a breakfast for them. Orders were barked at him to no end and he had never enjoyed making breakfast for them. Pansy walked into the kitchen a little later and helped Harry out. They worked in silence until Pansy decided to speak.

"I didn't know you have such an acceptable culinary skill."

"You never asked."

"Well, you certainly don't have cooking books lying around your room, how would I know?"

Harry shrugged and continued to fry the bacons.

"Harry…" Pansy whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry whispered back.

"Because I don't want anyone else to hear our conversation!" Pansy hissed.

"What is it?"

"Well, I think you should go tell Hermione."

"Are you mad?" Harry countered.

"Harry, she's not married to Ginny's brother…what's his name again?"

"Charlie."

"Yes Charlie, and besides they have only been dating for a few weeks. If you ask me I say Hermione feels the same way too!" Pansy said defiantly as she began to mix her pancake batter more vigorously.

"What makes you think so?"

"Didn't you realise? She keeps looking at you during dinner last night."

"Well that's because we have not seen each other for four years."

"You were doing the same thing too and I know that's it's only because you're in love with her."

"Pansy stop being childish alright? I don't want to talk about this and at this rate, if we start shouting at each other, people might hear us!"

"Whatever." Pansy said and started to make the pancakes. A few seconds later, Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Something smells good." Hermione commented.

"That's because Harry is the cook." Pansy complimented. "You know what I need the ladies now…so the two of you...chat." She exited from the kitchen quickly and Harry knew what she was trying to do.

Once she was out of sight, Hermione stood closer to Harry. "You know, it's really very weird to listen to her calling you 'Harry' and you calling her 'Pansy'…it's just weird."

Harry chuckled. "They are really nice people Hermione...Draco and Pansy. You just need some getting use to."

"That's what Ginny told me too." Hermione said laughing quietly. "I guess I'll try."

"Thanks." Harry said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had came in a little after breakfast with Malfoy to tell everyone of their engagement. Malfoy was uncomfortable all the while and it was nice to see him squirm. As soon as Ginny announced, the only person that congratulate them was Mrs Weasley. She had given both Ginny and Malfoy a hug. Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie and Fred and George were expressionless but I knew all of them hated the idea of Ginny and Malfoy being engaged. They just sat there and refuse to say anything. Fleur and I stood up and gave Ginny a hug. I only managed to shake hands with Malfoy.

In the afternoon, we anxiously waited in the living room. Mrs Weasley had her hands wringing tightly around Mr Weasley's. Bill, Fleur and Micah were seated so closely together on a two-seat sofa. Fred and George both had their arms crossed and Charlie and I linked our arms together in anticipation. Harry and Parkinson told us that Ron, Ginny and Malfoy will be arriving with the person who was responsible for all these. I could hardly wait. _Is this person someone we all know? Someone we thought we had lost in the war but were up and alive, protecting the Wizarding world?_ A lot of questions had to be answered.

About fifteen minutes of waiting was finally over. The door opened and in walked Ginny, Ron and then Malfoy. A tall figure stood at the door and we all took in a huge breath. He looked so familiar but certain features differs him from the person that we all had in mind. His arms were longer and so was his face but his long white beard were all we needed to see if he was really who he was.

"He looks like…" Fred said.

"No, he couldn't be." George said in awe.

"Albeforth Dumbledore?" Mr Weasley asked.

The man in front of us smiled appreciatively.

"Who?" Charlie asked when he whispered in my ear.

"Alberforth Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore's brother." I said and eyed the man carefully.

"I'm glad that Invictus here had decided to bring all of you here." He said pointing to Harry.

"But how…this is…" Mr Weasley stuttered.

"Everything will be explained Arthur. I assure you. But for now, I want all of you to stay right here. Arthur, your family is in quite a great danger. Ferox and Imperiosus will tell you why. Meanwhile, I have make arrangements that all of you will get your needed and valuable belongings from your house. Callide and Invictus will be following your family back to your house." Alberforth said to Mr Weasley. "And Ms Granger, Eversor, will be the one following you to get your things from your apartment."

I looked at Malfoy who was smirking at me. I was about to protest when Charlie reached for me and hold me before I lunged at Alberforth. I was practically fuming. This Alberforth surely didn't know that I did not have a good history with Malfoy. How was he supposed to be guarding me while I collect my stuff when he could practically jeopardise my life on purpose? This was insane!

"I will meet you all once again as soon as you come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie I will be fine." I assured him. "I don't think he will do anything to me. Ginny has assured me that and she also said that Malfoy will never endanger his job for anything. So I guess I'll be alright."

"You don't sound sure yourself Hermione so what make you think that I should not worry?" Charlie asked.

"Look at me." I said and Charlie brought his eyes to mine. "I'm going to be fine and before you know it, I might just be cuddling next to you in like an hour." I teased and he chuckled at that. "You like that idea don't you?"

"Alright alright. I'll see you later." He said and kissed my forehead. He turned to join his family and just a few steps later, he turned to me. "Keep your wand handy. Hex him straight if he does anything stupid." He advised.

I laughed and nodded my head. I knew that he does that to make sure that I would take good care of myself. He regards Malfoy as a potential enemy at that moment and I had to agree. I walked towards Malfoy who had his arms folded across his chest, tapping his feet impatiently on the ground. As soon as he saw me, he went over to the driver's seat and started the engine. I just had to find it hilarious that Malfoy was going to drive a muggle vehicle. As far as I could remember, he hates anything muggle. I got in the car and fastened my seat belt. He drove in silence and I kept my lips tight. My hand was inside my pocket, fingering my wand, getting myself ready just in case anything happens.

"You know, you can keep your hands off your wand and just relax." He suddenly said. I startled and looked at him. "I'm serious."

"Oh what makes you think I shouldn't have thoughts of protecting myself against you?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that I had a plan in my mind to do whatever Supernus have sent me to do…to protect you and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"Come on Malfoy, do you think it's that easy? So what if you had turned to the good side before the war. That doesn't explain anything. For all I know, you might just be a coward and decided to turn to us for protection." I spat.

Malfoy knuckles turned white as he tightened his hands around the steering wheel. I definitely had triggered some anger. "Just so you know, I'm trying so hard to be patient here and not get angry over your stupid and childish ranting. Ginny told me you will be tough…but like I didn't know…so I would appreciate it that for the remaining hour that you are going to be seated right here with me, you could just keep quiet and just relaxed." He said calmly and turned to stare at me right in the eye. "Understood Hermione Granger?"

I was not going to let that steely grey eyes scare me. They never had. So I stared back at him and smiled sweetly. "Of course Draco Malfoy…understood fully. I'm doing this for Ginny."

"Of course, I'm doing this for her too." He said defiantly.

I crossed my arms angrily and stared out the window. I can't help but saw the fact that he does really care about Ginny. He looked like he was sincere about his feelings towards her. I tried to relax and ignored him for the rest of the ride. I fell asleep for the rest of the journey and was rudely awaken by him.

"Get up! We're here." He said pushing my arm. He smirked when I stared at him. I rubbed my eyes lightly and got out of the car. He was right behind me as I walked up to my apartment. I was aware that he was scrutinising every inch of my comfort zone and I dislike it. He was eyeing my kitchen, my living room and even my bedroom.

"Quite a nice place you got here." He said and I was shocked he said that but I remained quiet so that we would not get into another argument. "So Ginny told me that all your neighbours are wizards and witches?"

I nodded my head.

"Cool, so I guess I can just start to fly curses around the house and they won't suspect anything right?"

I stopped packing and turned towards him. "What does that mean Malfoy?"

He sighed patiently. "I'm just saying that if any attack were to happen, I guess it is ok for me to fight without caution. Hey I really mean it when I said that I will protect you alright."

"Fine. It's noon anyway, the place is deserted at this time, and everybody's working."

"Then I guess this will be fine." Malfoy and I turned towards the voice and were greeted by a curse that was directed towards them. Malfoy pulled me aside and dragged me towards my room.

"Who was that?" I asked getting panic.

"Enemy." Malfoy simply said. "I want you to go hide somewhere safe while I fight these wizards."

"I want to help!" I said defiantly.

"No! Didn't you hear what I said? GO NOW!" He persistently said.

I ran away and hide in the closet in the guest room. I cast a protection spell around the room to prevent from any break-ins. I sat down on the floor in silence as echoes of curses and screams filled the tiny closet. My heart jumped at the sound of anguishes and screams of pain. There seemed to be more than one of them and Malfoy was all alone, fighting and…protecting me. He was true to his word and if he didn't get out of this alive, I swore that I would not forgive myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

sam: Oh i have been waiting for your arrival...LOLX! I'm happy to find out that you thought this story has an exciting plot. I wasn't sure that it would go well but I'm just gonna post it anyway.

fleeting.ideas: You are always cracking me up!!! Well i thought i should include Ron lovey dovey story this time coz my last story have nothing much about Ron except he met an original character and fell in love. So i thought this time, i want him to have a story with one of the HP characters. Keep on reading!!!

NaughtyBunny: Thanks...do keep on reading and tell me what you think is good or bad.


	6. Over My Head

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: I know this took such a long time to update but there was not much people reviewing so I didn't receive any feedback on what to improve on. But thanks to my most loyal reader, Sam, I quickly abandon my books and get this updated. Been busy with school, that is the main reason why i was not able to update. Anyway this is where things get deeper. It's title is Over My Head, inspired by The Fray. It's much loger than the previous 5 chapters so i hope no one will get bored. It's just that if i stop it half way, the chapter won't end nicely.

You HAVE to read it to know what's going to happen and please leave reviews at the end. Thanks!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Pansy keep watched on the front door as the Weasleys quickly packed what they needed. Fred and George decided to take some clothes from the cupboard in their old room instead of going back to the apartment that they shared. Mrs Weasley went into Ginny's room to bring her the teddy bear that was given to her on her fifth birthday. They were all packed and were ready to leave. Charlie was out first. He stood beside Harry and they both seemed a little too awkward being around each other. Harry had never really spoken to Charlie but it was never this uncomfortable between them.

"So…why did you leave Romania?" Harry asked.

Charlie looked at him intently, figuring out what Harry was trying to do. "Erm…I don't really know. Bill gave me a call and told me that I should go for the interview to take his place and mum has been nagging me to come back to England and she keeps on saying that I should settle for something safer." They both chuckled. "Harry, I'm sorry I was quite unfriendly to you before. It's just that…you shouldn't have left all of us like that."

"It wasn't my choice Charlie."

"This doesn't concern me. It's Hermione that you shouldn't have left." Charlie said, almost whispering. Harry looked up at him when he said that. Their tension settled back in but it was saved by the cracking noise of Pansy's communication equipment.

"Position 34, I repeat position 34." A voice said.

"Position 34 in hearing." Pansy replied.

"Eversor have called for help fifteen minutes ago. We tried to reach him but there was no response. Position 34 has to execute now!"

"Position 34 received. We'll act." Pansy said. She turned to Harry with worry in her eyes. "Draco is in trouble."

As if on cue, all the other Weasleys came out of The Burrow with bags in their hands. They were talking so loudly as usual but as soon as they notice the tension, they quickly shut their mouth.

"What happened?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Hermione's in danger." Charlie said.

It disturbed Harry that Charlie had mentioned Hermione first before Draco. Maybe it was because he had spend a lot of time with Draco that it seemed like his safety comes first but at the same time, it doesn't mean that he didn't care about Hermione.

"Everybody calm down. Just put your bags in the car and Pansy will get someone to help you back to the Headquarters. I'll go help Draco." Harry said.

"No! I will come with you. Hermione's life is involved too." Charlie countered.

"Charlie…" Mrs Weasley began.

"Mum, I have to do this. The rest of you wait here with Ms Parkinson." Charlie said trying to convince her. "Please."

"Alright. Be careful." Mrs Weasley said.

"This way." Harry directed. "I had created a Portkey to Hermione's apartment just in case." Harry took out a beer bottle from inside of his cloak. He held one end of the bottle while Charlie held the other. In a second, they were lifted off the ground, spinning in fast and big circles. They landed on flat ground and headed up to Hermione's apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I buried my face in my arms and breathed deeply. The noises had been gone for about five minutes but I was too scared to even think about whether it had all end. But the courage in me had brought me to stand up and removed the charm around the closet. I turned the door knob carefully and held my wand up front. I opened the door to a whole lot of mess. The bed was turned upside down and the door had a hole in the centre. Cotton and feathers from the pillows had created a white fluffy carpet on the floor. I walked carefully to the next room, where I know Malfoy would be but it was empty. I panicked and rushed towards the living room. Malfoy's body lay just beside the sofa and his arms and body was smeared with blood.

"Oh Merlin, Malfoy!" I ran to his side and his condition up close was much worse than I thought. His right arm was positioned in the most awkward angle and his head and stomach was covered with blood.

"I'm alright." He said, barely audible. His eyes could only just open a little and I could see that he was holding on to any string of strength he could to breathe.

"You're crazy! You're not alright." I said as tears starts to stream down my cheeks unnoticed. "What did they do to you?" Malfoy was about to reply but I stopped him. "Shh..just save your energy."

The front door opened and I quickly stood up. "_Expelliarmus!_"

A bright white light countered the curse. "Hermione, it's me."

"Harry." I said to myself. He appeared at the door and I ran to him and threw myself at him with force. "I'm so glad you're here. I wam so scared." I sobbed. I opened my eyes and saw Charlie behind him. I let go off Harry and wrapped my arms around Charlie's waist. I cried on his chest and as his arms wrapped around me, giving me the warmth that I needed, I cried even more. We sat on what was left of the sofa and he kept on whispering in my ear that I would be safe with him. I looked over at Harry and Malfoy.

"Hey Draco. How are you doing mate?" Harry asked.

"Terrible." Malfoy said and they both laughed lightly.

"We're going to get you out of here alright? Pansy is getting some additional help."

As I looked at how different the way the both of them interact, I couldn't help but felt a little jealous. Malfoy and Parkinson were never part of our circle; the circle that Harry, Ron and Ginny and I had shared. But they both had suddenly become so important to Harry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy came a few minutes later with some medical assistance. I looked on and saw that there were two of them. One of them I have seen before but couldn't really capture until I looked a little closer. His slant dark brown eyes and dark coffee skin had always been set on every girl's eyes in Hogwarts.

"Blaise Zabini." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"No..nothing." I replied instead. I stood up from Charlie's embrace and walked up to Parkinson. "Is he going to be ok?"

Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were a little red. "I don't know, it looks bad."

"Oh stop it Pansy. I will be alright." Malfoy said softly.

"Can you just shut up and safe your energy? For Merlin's sake Draco!" Parkinson said angrily but tears were running down her cheeks at the same time. Malfoy laughed lightly.

"Yeah Draco. Just save it alright?" Harry advised. "So Blaise, what can you do?"

"It looks bad mate. We have to immediately send you to the emergency room. Both your legs looks like it's broken and your right arm is bleeding pretty badly." Zabini said. "Kyle and I will disapparate with Draco. The rest of you can just head back to Headquarters. Everyone is worried."

Harry and Parkinson moved back and let the three of them diapparate. Pansy took my hand and disapparate with me while Harry disapparates with Charlie. We popped into the house that we had lived in for almost two days and was swarmed by everyone else. Ginny came up to me and cried.

"How is he?" She whispered in my ear.

"He's going to be ok Ginny. I think he will be well taken care of." I replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. I will be fine."

"Good. I was bloody scared when I heard that your apartment had been raid. Hi Charlie." Ginny said and gave her brother a hug. "Now all of you should just take a rest."

Ron came up to me and gave me a hug. "Hi." I said.

"I'm so glad you're fine. Is Draco ok?"

"Erm yeah…he is. They brought him to the emergency room." I replied. As Ginny told her family members to take a rest and tried to calm everyone down, I zoned out and felt lonely. _Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy…that's all they want to ask about_.

I missed the days when Harry, Ron and Ginny would never ask if Malfoy was doing well. I missed the days when Harry and Ron would just scorn at him whenever he was near us. Things had changed and I dislike every minute of it. I looked at the three of them and frowned. They walked up to me before leaving.

"Just stay safe." Ginny said and squeezes my hand.

"We'll be right back." Ron said and gave me a quick hug. Harry, well Harry just smiled at me and walked away.

"Hey you alright?" Charlie asked.

"I think I just need to lie down." I said.

"Come on Hermione, you look tired my dear. Let's take a nap." Mrs Weasley suggested. I nodded my head and she escorted me to my room. I was tired and drained from getting myself so worried. I was tired and drained from having found the fact that I might have just lost all my best friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my…Draco…are you feeling any better?" Ginny asked as she saw her fiancé's condition. His head was thickly bandaged and both his legs were cast. His right arm was in a sling. He had cuts on his face and neck and the wound was still red and fresh. Tiny tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Shhh…you know I'll be fine. Right?" Draco asked. "I'll get through this." Draco took Ginny's hand using his good left arm and kissed it lightly.

Ron and Harry peered through the opened door and Harry gently shut it. "Let's give them some time alone." Ron shrugged.

They sat down on a sofa outside the room and Harry's body started to swirl with tiredness. But his mind quickly shifted to Hermione. The look on her face ten minutes ago was of sadness but he had no idea why. His mind then went back to the conversation that he had with Charlie before they received the call from the Academy.

"Hermione doesn't look happy." Harry suddenly said.

"Well I did notice. What do you think it was?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. I wish I knew."

"It's Hermione. We both know she gets upsets sometimes. Maybe the shock from the attack had upset her." Ron said.

Harry knew deep in him that it wasn't that. It wasn't the attack that had triggered her sadness. It was the way she looked at Ron, Ginny and him. She had frowned. Her tiny mouth turned upside down slightly as she looked at them.

"Charlie told me that I shouldn't have left her."

"My brother said that?" Ron asked.

"He did. But I didn't get to ask what he meant because we got the call straight after he said that. I'm still trying to figure out you know."

"Harry," Ron said as he placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "You know, I am really sorry that this had to happen to you. I know how you feel about Hermione mate."

Harry smirked. "Everyone knows…except her."

"The point is, I rather see her with you than Charlie, even though he's my brother. I've known how you feel about our best friend for four years Harry and I only know about Charlie's feelings yesterday." Ron paused. "It's so strange to hear Charlie talking about her like that, telling me that he thinks he has fallen in love with her."

Harry's heart drummed against his chest as he heard what Ron had just said. _Charlie has fallen in love with Hermione?_ That was almost painful to realise.

"You need to tell her Harry."

"I can't. She's with Charlie. I can't bear to hurt anyone's feelings."

"It's time to think about you now…no one else. You have been protecting us for years Harry."

Harry looked up at Ron. He made it sound so easy. But he did not want to hurt Charlie and he definitely did not want to hurt Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week. We were stuck in the house with nothing to do. Mr Weasley had become frustrated that he was yelling at every one.

"Ginny this is unacceptable! Alberforth is not telling me anything and we are stuck here like bloody prisoners. We're supposed to be safe but I don't feel safe!" He yelled.

"Dad…please. Just be patient alright. You do know that a Dark wizard is trying to kill all the members of our family right? I received news that Percy's house had been ransacked. Doesn't that bother you?" Ginny asked.

"I don't care about that son of mine. In fact, I have disregarded him as my son six years ago!"

"Dad…you're not listening. Mum, help me here will you?" Ginny pleaded, looking at Mrs Weasley for help.

"Arthur, sit down honey. Ginny is trying to help." Mrs Weasley said softly. Mr Weasley calmed down at the sound of his wife's voice and sat down on the sofa. Ginny sighed and mouthed thanks to her mum. She walked up to Fred, George and me.

"Charlie and Ron not back yet?" She asked.

I nodded. Ron had accompanied Charlie to Gringotts to meet Balderash. We had not turned up at work for a week and we felt that we had some explanation to do. But I had a feeling that nasty goblin was not going to hear any form of explanation from Charlie. But I suddenly felt that it wasn't important anymore. If Balderash wants to dismiss both of us, I was not going to fight back. At this moment, the Weasley's safety was of utmost importance.

But something else was bothering me that day. Charlie had gotten more and more distant from me. It all started two days ago. We talked less and whenever I wanted to strike a conversation, he just got up from the seat and made an excuse. I was angry and sad at the way he was treating me. I knew that he might be pressured to protect his family but I was his girlfriend and I deserved some attention too. It wasn't like my life was protected.

Ron and Charlie walked in through the door a few minutes later. I was surprised Charlie came to me and sat down beside me.

"So what did you tell Balderash?" I asked.

"He was going bloody crazy, yakking away, so I got frustrated and told him that we both quit." He said.

"Oh." It was the only thing I could say. He did not discuss with me about this and it shocked me to hear that he made that drastic decision for both of us. I knew that it doesn't matter anymore but couldn't he see that this was something that both of us should talk about?

"Can we talk outside?" He asked and I nodded and head out with him. My heart suddenly started to beat fast. We walked a few feet away from the house and he looked distracted, looking behind occasionally.

"Charlie what is it?" I asked, getting a little impatient.

"Hermione, I think that this is not working."

"What is not working?"

"Us."

I was stumped. _What did he just say?_ He wasn't looking at me when he said that and I knew he was avoiding my eyes. I felt hot tears starting to sting my eyes and I was working hard not to let it spill.

"But you were so sure about it two months ago." I said.

"Hermione…I can't do this right now. There are so many things in my mind and I'm just confused."

"Didn't you ever think of me when you suddenly feel that this is not working?" I challenged him, emphasizing on the word suddenly because I really did not see this coming. "Didn't you think how this would affect me? What is the problem Charlie because I didn't see this coming."

"Time will tell." He simply said and that did it. The hot tears that were threatening to spill had made its way down my cheeks and I hastily wiped it away, embarrassed that I had cry. He took one step towards me and embraced me into a hug. I kept my hands to myself. "I'm really sorry." He whispered and I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry too." I said and turned towards the house. I opened the door and rushed quickly to my room, avoiding the stares that I was receiving from Mr and Mrs Weasley and Fred and George. I avoided the questions from Fleur and Ginny. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, sliding down to the floor.

It felt like my heart was ripped away from my chest. I didn't realise that the pain was going to hurt me this bad. I buried my head into my arms and sobbed loudly. I ignored the knocks on the door by Ginny and Fleur, begging me to let them in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looked at Charlie in question. Charlie ignored her. His little sister could definitely make anyone cowered in fear with her bright red hair and fierce green eyes; but not him. He already knew how to counter her stares. But it wasn't only Ginny who was looking at him; everyone else was especially Fred and George. He ignored all of them and made his way to the room he shared with the twins. Ginny tailed behind him and he allowed her. He even let her into the room without her asking if she could.

"What did you do to make her cry like that Charlie?" She asked with both her hands on her hips.

"You won't understand." I replied lamely.

"Damn it! You broke up with her didn't you?" She asked and Charlie nodded his head. "But why?"

"I have my own reason and unfortunately for you, I don't want to share."

"Charlie you're being such an arse!"

"Gin…she…Hermione deserves more and I don't think I can give it to her."

Ginny's face softened a little as she looked at her brother.

"So if you could just leave me alone for a while…that would be great." Charlie said and Ginny willingly left the room. He locked the door and sat down on the bed. He had decided but it wasn't a rash decision. He had thought about it since four days ago. He knew it was kind of rude of him to ignore Hermione for the past few days. Well, he didn't entirely ignore her but conversations were short, he avoided being around her that much and he pretended not to see her when she seeks out his attention.

He needed her not to be around him to see how it felt like and he found it terrible. He missed her most of the times, thinking about holding her hand or having her head leaning on his shoulder when they sat on the sofa to talk. He loved the way her small hand fits into his large ones. But everytime he looked into her eyes, he didn't see himself in there. He thought he saw Harry.

He had overheard the conversation between Harry and Pansy Parkinson. His heart constricted when he heard Pansy saying that Harry loved Hermione. He somehow knew by the way Harry looked at her every so often during dinner on the first night. She had looked at him the same way. Knowing that Harry actually loved Hermione had torn Charlie into pieces. No matter what Hermione said, he had a feeling that she would never stop loving Harry.

_Where do I stand in this situation?_ He wanted Hermione to be happy so he decided to break the relationship. But the hurt in her eyes a few minutes ago had again tore him into pieces.

_Did I do the right thing? What if Hermione was really over Harry? No…no, she loves Harry._

Charlie tried to influence himself that this was for good. He couldn't live with the fact that Hermione might still be in love with Harry and he was there just as a reminder that Harry was gone or even dead. But they all knew now that Harry was still alive and it had upped the chances of them getting together.

Charlie closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He was thinking about how Hermione was feeling at that moment. She could possible hate him and he was willing to accept that fact after what he did to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny held a warm glass of milk and slid into Hermione's room through the slightly opened door. She passed the glass to Hermione who took a sip from it. Ginny looked at her friend who had splotchy red eyes and cheeks. It pained her to see what her brother had done to Hermione. She had never imagined this would happen. If any of her brothers were to make Hermione Granger cry, it would most likely be Ron, never Charlie.

"Feeling better?" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded her head. "You sure you're not hungry?" She asked and Hermione nodded again.

"How is…Draco doing?" Hermione asked and it pleased Ginny to hear her calling her fiancé by his first name.

"Draco is slowly recovering. Blaise told me that he was a warrior battling all those injuries." Ginny said.

"Would you be able to accompany me tonight? I don't feel like sleeping alone."

Ginny looked at her friend and smiled at her. "Of course." They both slid into the duvet and brought it closer to their chins.

"Can you tell me how they brought you here Ginny?"

"Are you sure? It's quite a long story."

"I'm not sleepy."

_Ginny looked around the deserted area with fear in her eyes but lots more courage in her heart. Three dead bodies of Death Eaters lay down in front of her. She had killed them. Her 16-year-old self had easily killed them. A deep gash crosses her left cheek and her head was bleeding a little. She dragged herself into the abandoned shack as her left foot that was almost useless threatened to bring her down to the ground and let make her lie down with the three dead bodies._

_She managed to get inside and immediately dropped down to the wooden floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was crying out of pain and fear. What else was going to come? Where was everyone else? She had not seen Harry and Hermione. She had not seen her brothers and her parents. She had fought very tirelessly for two hours and suddenly felt all the adrenalin rush had vanished and was replaced with overcoming emotions._

_She saw a dark figure at the door and cried harder. If it was an enemy, she was prepared to die, if it was someone from the Order, she would thank her lucky stars for showing them her way. The figure walked closer to her and bends down to look at her._

"_You looked quite bad."_

_Ginny was baffled. Who was this person in front of her? What was his intention? She definitely did not recognize his face._

"_Let me help you get out of here. You need medical attention."_

"_Who..are you?" Ginny asked with a weak voice._

"_Kyle James. You're Ginny Weasley right?"_

"_How..did you know…my name." Ginny managed as thirst caught her throat. Kyle uncapped a bottle of water and helped Ginny take a few sips._

"_I just happen to know. Come on up now." He said and helped her up easily as his strong arms lifted her._

"_What about my friends and family?"_

"_Don't worry about them. You look bad yourself, just relax."_

_She had unconsciously closed her eyes and trusted that Kyle was helping her to safety. She had woken up the next day on a comfortable bed as sunlight bathed her tired body. She was subsequently told that she would never meet her family and had cried for weeks, begging Kyle to let her go. Although she found out that Harry and Ron was in the same place as her, she felt like it would never be home._

Ginny wiped her tears away as she remembered the day when she found out the heart wrenching reality. "It must be hard for you, not knowing that you will never see your family again."

She looked over at Hermione and nodded her head. "It was terrible but I soon understand my destiny. I was brought here for a reason Hermione. Voldemort might be gone but his thousands of followers are still at large. We can't stop fighting and don't get Supernus wrong. He had his reasons why he has to do all that."

Ginny and Hermione kept on talking and only started to fell asleep in the early morning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning with a note on my side. It was from Ginny telling me that she got a call to get back to the Headquarters for an emergency call. It was only six in the morning but I found myself unable to go back to sleep so I got up from my bed and took a quick shower.

I went down to the kitchen and started to prepare breakfast. It was still quiet and I knew that I was the only person up. I hope that the next person who was going to walk in would not be Charlie because I didn't want to have to face him. I started to mix the batter and get cooking. I found myself staring into space most of the time and some of the pancakes were burnt that I had to throw them away.

"Hermione? Hermione." I whipped up my head to face Harry.

"Oh sorry…I didn't hear you." I mumbled.

"The pancake is burnt." He stated. I looked at the pan and sighed.

"I think that's the fifth one." I turned off the stove and took whatever that was still good and set it on the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry watching me but I ignored him. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat down to eat.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I asked and he immediately sat down beside me with a glass of juice in his hand.

"Hermione are you feeling ok?" He asked softly.

I put the glass of milk down and stared ahead. _Why does he have to ask me this question?_ I was not sure if I want to say anything but I soon blurted everything out.

"No I'm not ok Harry." I said calmly. "Everything is not turning right. It's all crumbling. Charlie broke up with me and I don't really know why. The past week had been crazy and I hate all of it. Ron, Ginny and you had suddenly become part of my past, I found myself not being able to be where three of you are right now. I'm not experiencing what you all are experiencing and I feel so alone." I paused as tears ran down my cheeks.

"And what hurt most right now is you! Did you know how much I suffer when you were gone Harry? You promised me that you would let Ron and I fight Voldemort with you when the day comes but no! You had to do it on your own. You had to leave me after that night and then you didn't come back. You made me think of you every single night before I sleep, you made me think how much I wish that you could still be there by my side telling me that everything would be alright. How could you?"

"And now that you're right in front of me I feel like I could never be part of your life again. You have a new life and I'm not part of it. It's like I'm losing you all over again. It's so painful Harry. Do you know?"

I couldn't take it any longer. I sobbed out loud and my eyes never seem to run out of tears. I covered my face with my hands.

"Shhh…Hermione please don't cry. It pains me to see tears in you eyes." Harry pleaded but I didn't stop. He pulled me into his arms and I was reluctant at first but I gave n as he stroke my back gently, making me feel relaxed.

"Shhh. I'm here now."

I kept on crying and crying, telling me that all the tears that I had kept for four years was now pouring out for him. I heard a pop and realised that Harry had apparated both of us somewhere else. It didn't matter where we were but I was back in Harry's arms and I wanted to stay there forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the girl in his arms. Her brown hair fell carelessly on his chest. She was sound asleep after hours of crying on his chest. He had let her and had somehow felt her pain. He wanted so much to tell her that he had never meant for things to turn the way it had. He wanted to tell her that he had always thought of her every night too.

He kissed her forehead lightly and held her tighter as she wrapped her arms around his waist sleepily. He heard a knock on the door and waved his hand to unlock it.

"Oh Harry have you seen…" Ginny stopped as soon as she saw the person she was looking for. "Oh…"

Harry put a finger to his lips to tell Ginny to keep her voice down.

"Oh…you naughty boy! You were the one who kidnapped her." She whispered. Harry took a pillow and threw it to her face. Ginny caught it and tried to suppress her laughter.

"Get out of here." Harry said as his neck started to redden a little, embarrassed that he was caught with Hermione in his arms.

"Alright, alright. Her disappearance made all of us worried. Ron and I had been looking for her. How is she doing?"

"She will be fine."

"Ok. I'll tell everyone I've found her. Bye." She whispered and got out of Harry's room quietly.

Harry closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes slowly. I was aware that I wasn't in my room. The room had a darker curtain in the shade of maroon and I quickly sat up from the bed. The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Hey you're awake. You have been asleep for about six hours." He said. He had a tray of food in his hand.

"I was out that long?" I asked and then was quickly reminded that I had cried in his arms in the early hours of the morning.

"Yes, that long. I brought lunch. Want to eat? I haven't had mine too, so we can eat together." He said, his emerald eyes twinkling. "You know, just like last time when we had picnics by the lake."

The door opened again and Ginny and Ron walked in with their food. Ron had a plate of spaghetti, a bunch of bread on top of it. He was holding a bottle of soda on his right hand and a tray of deserts on the same hand, trying hard to balance everything. I had to stifle a laugh. I went over to him and help him with the soda and desert. He smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome." I replied.

Harry had laid out a small picnic mat in front of the balcony, where the sun was shining. Ginny placed all the food on the sides. I passed the soda to her and Ron arranged four plastic cups in front of the plates so that Ginny could pour in the soda. I looked at the three of them who continued to set up for the picnic. It was just like years ago in Hogwarts. Back when exams were over and what the four of us did was exactly this. We would eat, joke, laugh and snap a few photos.

"Ron, you did not just knock that over! Now you have made a mess on Harry's carpet." Ginny grumbled.

"I didn't see that there." Ron complained.

"It's alright. I'll clean that up." Harry said and with a quick spell, the wet spot on the white carpet was dry again. "Why are you standing there Hermione? Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am. I'm starving." I said and joined them on the mat. Ginny passed me a plate of spaghetti but before I start eating, I turned to Harry. I leaned in closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered and he blushed.

"You're welcome." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Luna, what is she doing?" Ginny asked.

"You mean Loony?" Ron asked.

"Oh sod off Ron! After all these years you still call her by that name?" I asked and he just shrugged. "She's doing fine. But you won't believe what she's doing right now. You would think that she might end up working at The Quibbler with her dad right?" I asked and they all nodded. "Well you guys are all wrong."

"So what is she doing? Kill the suspense already Hermione!" Ginny said, smiling in excitement.

"She's a fashion designer! She has her own shop in Diagon Alley and it's very successful. Her clothes aren't that bad and she's engaged to a bloke from Ravenclaw."

"Wow…I'm impressed." Harry said.

"I can't believe you just said that." I countered.

"What? What did I say?" Harry asked as his eyebrow creased with questions.

"You're basically implying that Luna would never achieve what she had achieved. It's like you're saying she's not capable of that."

"I did not say that." Harry pointed out. "I'm really impressed as in I'm really impressed that she had achieve all of that."

"No you did not."

"Yes I did."

"No you did not."

"I did!"

"No..aargh! Harry stop it!" I pleaded as his hands made its way to my stomach and tickle me hard.

Ginny and Ron laughed along. "Harry come on stop it." Ginny said as she holds her stomach, laughing loudly at our commotion. Harry stopped and we were both flushed from laughing. We were done with lunch an hour ago and were sharing stories to catch up with what we had missed.

"Ron why don't you help me bring these down?" Ginny asked and nudged him to follow her.

"Oh, oh yeah. Of course." He said and quickly gathers all the empty plates and cups and dropped it into the basket.

"And Harry don't forget we have a meeting with Supernus in an hour time." Ginny reminded Harry before she leaves the room.

"So…I hope you had a good time." Harry said.

"It was really nice of you. Thank you. It was just like old times and I…like the old times."

"I like the old times too."

"Harry, you never told me what happened that day. I want you to tell me. I have been questioning myself for four years on what might have happened to you that day. Please tell me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

sam: Thank you my most loyal reader! I love you for that. I hope you like this one and didn't find it too long. Gimme some reviews!


	7. Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: First of all, I don't really like this chapter...personally. But of course, from this chapter onwards, things will go haywire...a little. It's based on the song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "Cat and Mouse" hence the title.

Please leave reviews at the end!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at Hermione's brown eyes and smile at her.

"Help me get these questions answered Harry. Only you can do that." She said. Harry nodded his head and starts his story.

_Harry had fled away that night. After the conversation with Hermione, he left the building without even a wink of sleep. He couldn't wait any longer. Adrenalin rush was pumping throughout his body and he just had to start early. He made his way by foot towards Godric Hollow where it all began. The night that Voldemort had taken his parents' lives away and the night he was stamped with his destiny to fulfil the prophecy._

_He opened the creaking gate and with some help from magic, opened the door and let himself in. It was empty except for an old leather sofa in the living room. Harry had never grown up in this house but he had somehow become attached to it. He sat on the sofa and waited anxiously. He never closed his eyes as he anticipates the arrival of Voldemort. At about seven in the morning, the door opened and the dark hooded figure of Voldemort walked in._

"_Well, well Harry. How smart of you to wait for me here. You're smart just like your filthy Mudblood mother of yours." He greeted._

_Harry stood up from his seat and was ready to start throwing curses at his nemesis. He couldn't hear him talk about his mother like that. This fight was for her, for his dad, both who had died protecting him._

"_I see that no one else is here to protect you from what I am about to do Harry. It's finally the day when I can kill you without the so called love protection that you Mudblood mother had given you." He said with a revolting tone._

"_Flipendo!" They both said at the same time and sent each other airborne and hit the wall on each end of the house. Harry got up immediately, wand ever ready on his hand and pointed it at Voldemort who was quickly on his feet as well. They started to duel and Harry got hurt pretty badly in the process. His right leg was ready to give away but he remained strong._

"_I will never let you kill me." Harry hissed._

_Voldemort laughed loudly. "This is a joke Harry. A big joke."_

_A flash of electric blue light crosses the room and hit Voldemort right at his chest. Harry looked out the window and saw no one._

"_Who was that?! MALFOY! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT ANY INTERFERENCE!"_

"_It wasn't me my Lord." Lucius Malfoy walked into the house._

"_Hi…father." Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy standing behind him with his wand pointing to his father._

"_Draco." Lucius Malfoy said._

_Harry looked at the situation in front of him and took the every bit of advantage and pointed his wand at Voldemort. "BARDUS NECO!!!" Voldemort fell to the floor immediately._

"_My Lord!" Lucius Malfoy shouted and ran to his aid immediately. Harry and Draco walked towards Voldemort with caution. He was chuckling._

"_Oh Harry…Harry. Smart. That was smart." He said and then he smiled. "But it doesn't mean I'm stupid!" With every ounce of strength that he had, Voldemort withdraw a dagger out of his cloak and lunged towards Harry and pierced the dagger through Harry's shoulder. _

"_Wha-" Harry felt the worst pain he had ever felt when the blade of the dagger pierced through his shoulder. "Aargh." Harry screamed as he pulled the dagger out._

"_You killed the Dark Lord Potter! You shall die too!" Lucius Malfoy hissed. But before he could point his wand to Harry, Draco pointed his wand to his father and kills him._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted with all his might, his voice full of vengeance. Lucius Malfoy's eyes were full of shock as he dropped to the floor. Draco recovered quickly, showing no sign of regret. He walked towards Harry who was shaking with pain._

"_Potter, hold on. I'll get help."_

"_You're not so good yourself." Harry said. Draco had a bleeding arm and a deep gash on both his cheeks and forehead._

_The door opened and a figure stood tall. He walked into the house and as Harry and Draco tried to see who it was, the figure drew his wand. "I'm here to help. I'll bring you to safety."_

"_Who are you?" Draco asked._

"_Kyle James. I have save some of your friends. Both of you should be the last ones." He simply replied._

Hermione looked at Harry intently. "I think Ginny mentioned Kyle too. Who is he?"

"He's the greatest Healer the Academy has." Harry complimented.

"Oh…I remember now. He was there attending to Draco yesterday."

"Yes you're right."

Hermione reached out to Harry and touched his arm. "I miss you Harry."

"I miss you too. I miss hearing you nag at Ron and me." Harry said and as he saw Hermione's mouth hanged wide open he laughed loudly. "I'm kidding."

Hermione laughed too. They spend the next hour sitting side by side talking about anything and everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed since Charlie broke up with me. We never talked to each other all those times and I avoided him at all cost. I spend most of my time in the room, reading some books that I had taken from my apartment and sometimes, Harry would join me in my room and we would talk…just like old times. I enjoyed his company so much that it always saddens me when he had to leave.

One night, the Weasleys gathered around in the living room of the house that we had occupied for almost two weeks. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Draco and Pansy stood in front of them. Fleur, Micah and me sat behind the Weasleys.

"Supernus is sending us on a mission to destroy the plans of the people that have been trying to kill your family. He figured that it's only fair to let you in on this mission." Draco started. "We're setting off tomorrow. You will be able to go back to The Burrow but Pansy will be on guard duty to make sure that you will receive the highest form of protection. Ron and Ginny are not allowed to get involved in this mission and they won't be seeing you until the mission end."

"What? That won't do." Mr Weasley protested.

"This is for your own protection Mr Weasley…as it is for both Ron and Ginny." Harry reasoned.

"We won't be able to tell you what our plans are. The only thing we can let you in on about is that Harry and I will be setting off on the mission tomorrow and that Pansy will be guarding your family. We have back-ups in case Pansy needs them. Just keep your wand handy and stay safe. Miss Granger will have to stay in The Burrow too." Draco said as he looked at me. I nodded my head. "If everything is clear, we will leave now and send all of you back early tomorrow morning."

Mr Weasley resigned to the fate that his family's life was at risk and that the Academy was doing its best to make sure that they would stay safe. He sighed and Mrs Weasley rubbed his shoulders lightly to calm him down. Draco, Pansy and Harry left while Ron and Ginny remained in the house. Mrs Weasley was holding on to Ginny so tightly.

"Mum, we're all going to be fine. Draco and Harry know what they are doing and Ron and I…we'll be safe here in the Academy. I promise you that we will all see each other again by the end of tomorrow." Ginny said trying to assure Mrs Weasley that things would go as planned.

Harry walked into the house and made his way to my side. "Take care." He whispered. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"I should be the one saying that to you." I said. Harry smiled sheepishly at that. "Harry, you can't save everyone you know."

"I hope you're wrong." He said.

I looked at him curiously. "Harry I'm not kidding."

"So am I." He took my hand and squeezes it gently "Take care Hermione."

That night, I couldn't really sleep well. It's like a wave of déjà vu was drowning me again.

"_Take care Hermione."_

It was almost the same as that night four years ago. My stomach started to churn violently and my heart was beating furiously. _Why did Harry have to say that?_ I managed to fall asleep for an hour before I was woken up by Fleur, informing me that it was time to go.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny opened her eyes slowly and when she felt Draco's arms around her, she wrapped it around her tighter. She was scared. She was as scared for her family as she was for Draco. This mission was the most dangerous that Draco had been in. She knew he was capable but the thought of it just gave her stomach a hollow feeling. She turned around to face Draco's sleeping form and her heart started to accelerate. She loved him with all her might. She traced her finger along his face and it woken him up.

"Still worrying about me?" He asked sleepily. Ginny buried her face into his neck and breathe in his scent. She felt his lips on her forehead. "Gin, I'll be alright."

"I'm just scared."

"Shh." Draco stopped her. He cupped her face and looked at her closely. He captured her lips in a slow kiss, wanting her to deepen it. He traced his tongue on her lips and Ginny willingly opened her lips to let him in. They kissed passionately, savouring the taste of each other as if it would be the last time they would be able to do that. Draco kissed her cheeks, nose and eyes and when he felt tears on her eyes, he stopped.

"Gin, why are you crying?"

"Draco, you can't leave me. Do you understand? Because if you leave me then I am not able to live anymore. I love you."

"Ginny Weasley, I love you too." Draco paused and looked at her intently. "And I promise you, as soon as I come back; we're getting married straight away."

"But…" Ginny paused and looked at her fiancé. "We only plan to get married next year."

"Is it wrong that I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life as your husband?"

Ginny smiled and pulled Draco into a hug. "Of course it's not wrong because I can't wait to be your wife either."

The fell into another deep kiss and made love to each other before Draco had to leave for the mission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling for hours. Her surroundings were so quiet that she could hear the ticking of her watch. It was about five in the morning and in an hour time, she would be escorting the Weasleys back to The Burrow. She looked at the empty bed beside hers and rolled her eyes. She did envy Ginny sometimes. Her love life with Draco was something no one had ever imagined. _How could a Malfoy end up with a Weasley?_ She remembered the days when all Draco did was scorn at the Weasleys, teasing them about their horrible and poor life and made sure to bring them down.

But things had changed. Draco fell in love with Ginny and she, Pansy, fell in love with the other Weasley; one that she have sworn off will never touched during her days in Hogwarts. She loved his blue eyes and the freckles on his cheeks. She loved his orange hair.

Pansy got up from her bed and got herself ready. She washed her face and put on a fresh black trenchcoat. She tied her raven hair in a low ponytail and got her wand and weapon ready. It was twenty minutes to six when she was done and she made her way to the garden to ease her mind. She sat on her favourite bench and closed her eyes.

"_So did you tell him?"_

"_Tell who what?"_

"_Pansy you know what I'm talking about."_

"_No I have not. Draco you have to keep it a secret between us. Only Supernus and you know about it. Please." Pansy begged._

"_Until when Pansy?"_

"_Until I'm ready to tell Ron."_

"What are you thinking about?"

Pansy opened her eyes and instantly smiles but only a little. She turned around and saw Ron. She beckoned for him to join her. "I was just spacing out." Pansy shut her eyes again and breathed in deeply and slowly breathes out. She did this a few more times until Ron finally speak up.

"I want you to take care out there." Ron said, almost to a whisper.

Pansy blushed lightly upon hearing his words of concern. "I will."

"I care about you Pansy."

"I know." Pansy said and turned to face Ron. Ron reached out and tucked some lose strands of hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch, longing for more. Ron cupped her face and brought it closer to his. He placed his lips on hers; something which he had never done and Pansy was taken by surprise. But she didn't back away. She placed both her hands on Ron's neck and deepened the kiss. Ron breaks the kiss and rested his forehead on hers, both gasping for air.

"I love you Pansy."

Something inside her heart tugged violently. It brought fresh tears to her eyes. She knew she couldn't say it back even when she wanted to. It will destroy everything. She would be hurt and so would Ron and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Maybe that was what made her sat up straight which caused Ron to look at her in surprise.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She said and got up from the bench. She ran away in confusion and embarrassment, wishing that she could be free from the heavy burden on her shoulders and the lock and chains around her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were all gathered outside the house as Pansy instructed us to remain close together. I didn't see Harry or Draco neither Ron nor Ginny. My heart was beating quite fast when I didn't see Harry. My mind started to rewind back to that dreadful day and I hoped that history would not repeat itself. I had a small bag in my hand which stores some of my clothes and books. I stood in between Fred and George. I rather be with them at that moment than any other Weasley. Fred and George had been helping me avoid Charlie which was a good thing. They had been giving Charlie scowls once in a while.

Pansy was holding a very tattered book and she told us that it will be a portkey to The Burrow. "_Portus._" She said and the book turned electric blue and was shaking for a while and then it stopped. "All ready now?"

We all placed a finger on the book and were soon twirling at fast speed and landed on the backyard of The Burrow. Pansy quickly ushered us in and disallowed for any kind of commotion. She told us that we shouldn't be attracting too much attention. We all went inside and Mr Weasley started the fire in the fireplace. The weather was quite chilly. Mrs Weasley was trying to act normal by starting to make tea. Fleur and I helped her out but it was more of an excuse for me to get away from Charlie.

"Fleur I think you should sit down. Take a rest." I said. She was about 30 weeks pregnant and I was so scared that her big bulging tummy would just burst. I was impressed that her small frame could carry such a huge weight and she was doing so for the second time.

"No no. I need to 'elp around. Diz iz all getting me quite rezless. I will sit when I feel tired."

Pansy walked into the kitchen and offered help but Mrs Weasley told her that she rather keep the family safe as she have Fleur and I in the kitchen with her. I smiled at her wistfully. Ginny had told me about Ron and Pansy. I was quite moody after Ginny told me everything. I still couldn't find the rationality of all these changes and it had affected me quite a lot. What I used to know had now changed and I wasn't accustomed to it. But I was ashamed of myself for being angry with Ron. He was a grown man and things had definitely changed since the last four years. I was not ready to accept it but I was willing to try. For one hour, none of us talked. Pansy came in once in a while to check on us. She would peek through the shut curtains to see if there was anything suspicious.

My mind was in a whirlwind. _What is Harry up to now? What are they doing?_

It pains me to see that I couldn't be part of it like I was during the war. I was useless and there was nothing I could do to help. The Weasleys were extraordinary quiet that day. Mealtimes were the times when they get noisiest. But that day, the dining area was quiet and only the sounds of clattering of fork and spoon on the plates were heard. It had been three hours since we departed and I was getting restless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Two miles south-east…that way." Draco pointed to Harry. "Let's start walking."

"Yeah." Harry confirmed and they both started in their journey. They had landed on one of the many air bases of Consensio's and were making their way to the supposedly place of the dark wizard they had fight against three weeks ago. They were not surprise that the wizard didn't do much after the encounter with the Weasleys at the Ministry. Except for the attack on Percy Weasley's house, there was no other intrusion. Supernus believed that the attackers might know that the Weasleys were under their care and that since Percy have long fell out from the family, they had used him as some kind of a threat or warning.

Harry and Draco walked in silence, each of them concentrating on the task at hand. But Harry couldn't hide the fact that Hermione kept popping into his mind. Two nights ago, Supernus had called him into his chambers.

"_Invictus, I know how what had happened since last week have caused you so much dilemma. But I'm urging you to think what is best for you. Rationally I hope that with the presence of Miss Granger, it will not blind you from the fact that I do care about your feelings. I want what is the best for you and also for your team." Supernus began._

_Harry kept quiet and looked up to Supernus to acknowledge his words. He knew this was coming. He knew that Supernus would want to talk to him about this. "But sir, I can assure you that nothing will happen between her and me."_

_Supernus looked at Harry and smiled at him. His forehead furrowed trying to understand what the promising young man in front of him was saying. "You don't have to hide anything from me Invictus. I know."_

"_Sir, I know what the circumstances are. I know that she won't be allowed into this academy and I also know things have to go back to where they were after all these ends." Harry said and as the words sunk into his heart, he realised that he was stuck in this world that he had been in for four years. He could never get out and Hermione would never be let in. He also realised that thought were playing with his mind. He was thinking that it was probably better if Hermione had never come into his life at this moment. But he shook off that thought because he loved the fact that Hermione was around him again._

_He walked back into his room with a heavy heart. He had to find a way for things to happen the way he wanted them to. _

Harry and Draco kept alert. Their eyes scanned the swamp and thick forest around them. A fog had formed around them and it was getting quite cold. Harry absentmindedly rubbed his hand together to warm it up. They had been walking for about two hours and took a rest in a very dark pub. They disguised themselves and sat on a dark corner. The air was musty and it smells like a bunch of wet old rags. Draco and Harry had a quick drink and made their way again.

They reached a secluded two storey house close to evening. Weeds and dead flowers encircled the house like a row of fences. The only colours that reflected in their eyes were moss green, grey and black. A single light was on and it was coming from the right top hand corner of the house. It was flickering slightly.

"I think this is it." Draco murmured. Harry and Draco approached the house carefully, keeping in mind that they should never take advantage of the situation. For all they know, the dark wizards might already know of their plans to attack them. They peeked through the close windows on the first floor and saw at least two of them sleeping on the floor and one of them was guarding the back door. Harry and Draco looked at each other and then back to the guard at the door.

"I'll do it." Draco said.

"Ok. I'll be right behind you." Harry supported. Draco unlocked the door and the wizard immediately pointed his wand to Draco.

"Oh, it's you. You gave me a fright Agger." The wizard said placing his wand back into his robe pocket.

"Sorry." Draco grunted. "One thing though."

"What?"

Draco gave the wizard a hard punched on his nose and it bleed immediately. He winced in pain and Draco quickly cast the silencing charm on him "_Silencio! Petrificus Totalus!_"

The wizard immediately went rigid and his eyes were in shock. Draco rolled him so that he will be faced down on the floor. He transfigured himself back to get rid of the mousy brown hair and wrinkled face. He had earlier transfigured into one of the wizards that was sleeping on the floor. He beckoned Harry and they silently went up to the second floor. They reached a door where a dim light was escaping through the small gab beneath it. Harry immediately heard urgent whispers and it seemed like two people were discussing something which was probably secretive.

"There are two of them." Harry confirmed and Draco nodded. "We can't afford to kill them. We need them to uncover their plans to us."

"So we'll stun them and then we question them." Draco whispered back.

"On my go." Harry ordered. "Now!"

Draco pushed the door open and they both immediately stunned their opponent. "_Stupefy!_"

The two wizards on the opposite side of the door were thrown with great force towards the wall in front of them. One of them had his head hit hard on the wall and slumped on to the floor while the other had his left side hit the wall and he too slumped on to the floor with a thud. Harry immediately recognized one of them as the guy they had came across at the Ministry.

"Quick! Tie them up." Harry said.

"_Incarcerous!_" Draco and Harry said at the same time and thick ropes were conjured from the tip of their wands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pale man started to stir about fifteen minutes later. He slowly opened his eyes and when he saw two masked men in front of him, he cursed loudly.

"Nice greeting mate. We didn't _really_ expect that from you." Draco said sarcastically. He smirked and smacked the dark wizard's head.

"Ow!" He growled causing the other man to jerk. Harry pulled him up forcefully and slammed him against the wall. He pointed his wand to the dark wizard's chest, without even a slight tremble.

"Now, Ihmez," Harry paused and enjoy the frightened expression on the dark wizard's face upon hearing his name from Harry's lips. "Are you going to tell us what the plan is or not?"

"Never." Ihmez hissed and spit at Harry's face. What he did blew Harry's top and what Harry did next made Ihmez think twice before he said anything. Harry grabbed Ihmex tightly around his collar and wrapped his hands around Ihmez's skinny neck. Ihmez fought for air as his face turned paler every second. Draco looked at his partner in shock. He had seen Harry gone very angry but he was never like this. Harry loosened his hands around the enemy's neck and let him catch his breath for almost a minute.

"Untie us and I'll tell you everything." Ihmez said in between short breaths.

"You are not in the position to bargain here so drop it and just tell us what you're up to!" Harry shouted impatiently.

Ihmez chuckled lightly and stared at Harry, his dull eyes boring into Harry's emerald orbs. "You're something and I am not surprised by any of this. I came to kill the Weasleys but you lot had to jump in and do that entire heroic thing! And then you killed my one and only nephew, the boy I trained since he was twelve. What makes you think I'm going to relent and let you have the information I have?"

Harry felt his blood boiling and felt ready to strike his enemy again but one look at Draco and he knew that he should try to restrain himself. Harry ignored Ihmez and pushed him back against the wall.

"But I can tell you one thing though."

Harry and Draco cast their eyes on their enemy.

"Ihmez what are you doing?" The other wizard demanded.

Ihmez ignored him and continue to stare at Draco and Harry, shifting his eyes from one to another. "But I guess it's all too late."

"Do not play games with us." Draco warned.

"At this second…" Ihmez start and Harry tried being patient. "At this moment…my guys are probably in top of the Weasley's roof, making their attack!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other, their eyes filled with ambiguity and at the same time a mixture of worry and anger.

"You're lying!" Harry blamed.

"I'm not."

"There's only one way to know." Draco said. He took out a small glass vial from his left pants pocket and conjured a glass of water on to his hands. Ihmez's eyes immediately turned from boastful to fear as he recognizes the potion in Draco's hands. It was Veritaserum.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**: Bardus Neco is something I made up. It's loosely translated to Latin and it means "to die a slow death".

pstibbon: Hope to hear more from you.

sam: Sam oh Sam, what do you ahve to say for this chapter...I found this not my best.


	8. Free

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: This chapter is base on 'Free' by Corrine May. I like this chapter because this is where I hope will excalate the story to a more interesting level. Please read on and leave me reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about ten at night. I wasn't sleepy. I was so anxious and my heart was probably beating so fast, pumping so much blood all around my body that it kept me awake. The guys were asleep outside in the small living room, so was Mr Weasley. Mrs Weasley was upstairs with Fleur and Micah. I went down the stairs to get some water and saw that Pansy was keeping alert, sitting by herself in the kitchen. She was holding a dagger in one hand, doing some complicated tricks with it and I got quite fascinated, watching her from the base of the stairs. I walked on and when she saw me, she quickly places the dagger back into her pocket.

"Ron told me that you are good with the bow and arrows." I suddenly said to break the silence.

"He did?" She asked and I heard a tinge of excitement in her voice.

"Yes he did. But what confuses me though is why you guys are using all these muggle weapons to fight."

Pansy chuckled lightly at my remark.

"Well, what confuses me now is why you are confused about this arrangement. I mean, you are a muggle born right? I'm sure you know that there are some things in this magical world of ours that lacks certain element that muggles have. Supernus always tell us that we should never dismiss creations from muggles. Wands can be powerful but our enemies…those Dark Wizards; they are too egoistic to even think that muggle creation could be helpful. That is why we use the advantage of learning to use all these muggle weapons. It gives a certain surprise element to them and they won't be able to react fast enough."

I nodded my head in understanding what she had just said. I poured myself a glass of water and offered her one. She took it and we sat in silence, sipping our water.

"You know, I'm sorry for all the hurtful things I said to you when we were in school." Pansy said and I was surprised.

"Apology accepted." I said after about ten seconds and she immediately breathed a sigh of relief. We smiled at each other and I thought maybe both of us had broken the barrier that had been preventing us from talking to each other.

"Do you think Harry is going to be ok?" I asked and she raised her eyebrow, which I hope to be because of surprise and not sceptical.

"Harry is going to be fine. He's a great wizard. Everyone knows that. He's Invictus."

"Well, he does have this 'heroic' behaviour which I find really dangerous. He thinks he can save everyone. That is his weakness."

"You care about him a lot." Pansy remarked and it wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.

"He's my best-friend." I replied lamely.

Pansy looked at me in the eye, challenging me to tell the truth but I was determined not to say anything. "You love him."

"Of course I love him. He's my best-friend." I said hoping that she didn't hear my voice quavering slightly.

Pansy chuckled and I got frustrated. Does she think this was funny? "Hermione, you don't have to hide anything from me." She moved closer to me. "Harry is going to kill me if he founds out what I'm about to do."

"What?" My eyebrows creased in question and confusion.

"Hermione, Harry loves you! He has loved you since that night he left you to fight Voldemort."

I stared at her face while she looked at mine. _Harry loves me?_ It was all such a surprise and I did not want to believe it. I was about to ask Pansy to repeat what she had just said but her face suddenly turned serious.

'Shh." She said and walked up to the kitchen window and peered out the curtain. She quickly, but swiftly moved away from the window and motioned me to follow her. She made her way to the guys and woke them up. They stirred and she quickly told them to keep their voice down.

"They are outside. I saw three of them. Be on the alert. I will try my best to keep you safe and please keep your wands handy." She said but as soon as she finished her sentence, a loud blast threw Fred and George off the couch.

"Hermione go upstairs now!" Charlie shouted.

"No!"

"I will not let you get into this." He said.

"I can do whatever I want Charlie. Let this be my battle too." I shouted back at him and ignored the shadow of hurt behind his eyes. I took out my wand and battled with the Dark Wizards that were attacking the Burrow. Pansy was battling with about three of them and her skills were of such dynamic that I was impressed. I looked around and saw that we were outnumbered. My mind started to whir. _Why is there so many of them? What happened to Harry and Draco? Why were they not able to stop all these wizards from attacking us?_ All these questions were running through my mind.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I shouted and my opponent's wand repel from his hands. I did whatever I can to chase away those who attacked me. It seemed like hours but I had prepared myself for a long battle. What I had done four years ago wasn't satisfying. I was brought to the ground so early, not managing to avenge my parent's death. I managed to get cuts on my forehead and arms and I felt some sort of satisfaction from it. Suddenly, I was grabbed by someone around my waist and when I turned to see who it was, my heart started to beat double the current speed.

"I thought I told Charlie to stop you from doing this." Harry said as his green eyes looked into mine through his mask. Our faces were only a few inches apart and I could feel his heart beat.

"I…I" I stuttered.

He looked behind him and cast a shield to protect us from a curse. The shield was so strong that it forced the attacker to the opposite wall. He slumped and suffered another bad luck. What appears to be a shattered leg from a broken chair stabbed through his chest and he died immediately.

"Hermione you're not used to this. Things can get way out of hand." Harry tried to explain.

I just looked at him questioningly. But what I did next gave him and myself a surprise. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed his lips gently and when he kissed me back, I thought that I could just melt right there. When we pulled apart, his eyes bore into mine and we smiled a little.

"Please go Hermione. If you want to be part of this, I suggest you go upstairs and help protect Mrs Weasley, Fleur and her son." He said. I immediately looked behind at the stairs and saw two Dark Wizards making their way up. "Now Hermione!"

I placed my hand on his cheek and caressed it lightly. "Please take care of yourself Harry."

I turned around and hurried up the stairs. "_Stupefy!_" My opponent dropped to the floor. I ran towards the room where I knew Mrs Weasley and Fleur had locked themselves in but the other wizards caught me and pulled me by my hair.

"Where are you going witch?" He asked, his stinky breath making me nausea. He pulled my hair with so much force and I was in pain but I never want him to get the satisfaction of knowing that he had caused me pain.

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying to yank his filthy hands off my hair.

"Not so easy."

"_Stupefy!_" I looked up and saw Fleur pointing her wand on my attacker. He immediately let go of me and fell to the floor. "Come 'Ermione!"

I ran towards the room and shut the door behind me. I cast a protection spell around the door and the room. A few seconds later, someone was banging on the door and we heard their muffled voices.

"Open up witch! Let me kill you!"

Without warning, a small tear rolled down my left cheek. I didn't realise how overwhelming this could be. I looked at Fleur who was holding Micah dearly and Mrs Weasley was holding tightly to her daughter-in-law's right hand.

"Everything is going to be fine." I whispered to myself.

"I said open up! Now!" I heard them trying the Alohomora spell but it didn't work. No one could break the protection that I had cast.

Suddenly, a bright orange light entered the room, blinding all of us. I tried to see who had cast it but the light was too strong I had to close my eyes. The next thing I remember was falling to the floor and faling into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked around at the destruction of The Burrow. It doesn't look like a home anymore. The cosy sofa was torn into pieces; chairs and dining table were broken into pieces. Framed pictures of the Weasleys and broken mirrors and glasses littered the floor. Fred, George and Charlie were attended by the Academy's Healers. Bill and Mr Weasley were immediately bought to the Academy's hospital wing. The Dark Wizards were brought to higher authorities to be questioned by the Ministry and most probably be put into Azkaban.

"Thanks Kyle, I'll be fine." Harry heard Pansy said after Kyle wrapped a bandage around her head. Her wound could not stop bleeding and Kyle had to treat her the muggle way after casting some spell on the wound and letting her drink a small vial of potion to lessen the bleeding. Draco and Harry sat side by side with only cuts on their faces.

Harry turned around and saw the person he had been waiting for. "Where are they?" He asked his superior.

"They are all in a deep sleep and have been brought into one of the chambers in the Academy. I'm sorry I have to this Invictus. I cannot afford to let them get into this deeper."

"You can trust the Weasleys and Hermione. They will keep it a secret." Harry pleaded.

"It's not about that Invictus. This should have never happened in the first place. We were supposed to be 'invisible'. People can know about us but they should have never seen who we really are. I know I told you that you had made some right decisions but at the same time I had hope that you will see this coming."

Harry tried to control his emotions and the anger that was slowly burning inside of him. His respect towards Supernus was too big to overcome his emotions that he backed away immediately.

"Imperiosus will be doing what she is supposed to once all the Weasleys are in the chamber. They will be put into a deep sleep and we will be modifying their memories. Meanwhile, I have arranged for a clean up to this house and Miss Granger's apartment. Everything will be back to the way it was in two days time." Supernus said. He squeezed Harry's shoulder and walked out the door.

It was still dark outside but Harry knew that in an hour time, dawn would be breaking and certain things had to be done and he would not be happy about it.

Draco looked over at his partner and knew that he should probably just keep his mouth shut and let Harry come to him whenever he was ready to talk. He never wanted this to happen. He was unhappy that the Weasleys found out about them but he had never wished that things would turn out this way.

Harry got up without a word. He went outside and felt the cool breeze in the air. In a far distance, he saw a tiny house and one of the rooms had just had its lights turn on. It seemed unfair that here he was standing in front of a destructed home; feeling a deep hollow in the pit of his stomach but everyone else around him was living a life without a heavy burden on their shoulders. It seemed unrealistic to see that everyone else around him might be waking up right now, getting ready for work, and getting ready for another routine day and were reading the Daily Prophet on the dining table having breakfast with their family.

In the plane, on the way back Draco let Harry sit at the back by himself. Pansy and Draco sat side by side and none of them were talking. When they reach the Academy, Pansy and Draco made their way to the hospital wing and as usual Harry rejected treatment, preferring to lock himself in his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy and Draco went ahead to the hospital wing and to get some minor treatments on their cuts. On their way, they saw Bill and Mr Weasley being attended to. They avoided being seen and headed straight to the left wing where they usually get their treatment. Kyle was not there yet so they sat down on chair each in silence.

"It's really unfair of Supernus. This shouldn't be happening." Pansy said. Draco didn't know what to say so he kept quiet. "Why are you so quiet?" Pansy asked. "I'm sure you're happy now that Ginny will lose her family all over again."

Draco got up from his chair and walked to Pansy. "Enough Pansy! I am not going to hear you say those kinds of things to me again! I love Ginny and what hurt her hurts me too."

Pansy was used to Draco's temperamental swings and she wasn't affected by his outburst.

"Well at least, I'm honest in my relationship with Ginny unlike you. You can't keep hiding it from Ron. Tell him!" Draco raised his voice.

"Tell me what?"

Draco and Pansy both turned around and saw Ron standing just outside the door. His tall lean frame almost covered the view of the hallway. Pansy groaned angrily at Draco.

"Happy now?" She asked Draco. Draco took it as a hint that he should leave the room and let Pansy talk to Ron. He knew it was about time. Pansy watched Draco leave and when he reached the door; she felt like calling out his name and asked him to sit with her through this. Draco left the room, his footsteps echoing through the hallway. Ron came into the room and sat on a chair opposite Pansy.

"I'm ready for whatever you're going to tell me." Ron said calmly.

Pansy looked into his blue eyes and felt a hard tugged in her heart. _I cannot do this_. But she knew that it was sooner or later and since Ron knew that she was supposed to tell him something, she couldn't keep him waiting.

"Four years ago, during the war…Draco and I were in the Malfoy's mansion arguing with each of our fathers. Draco had actually gone back to the mansion to retrieve some of his possessions and I followed him. I was his only friend. Crabbe and Goyle abandoned him as soon as he decided to go to the good side and I was his only alliance. I go wherever he goes, I do whatever he does." Pansy paused when she felt a big lump in her throat and she took in a deep breath to stop the tears that were about to roll down her cheeks.

"That night, when we were about to leave, Lucius Malfoy locked the door and prevented us from leaving. Draco started to shout at him. My dad was behind Lucius all the way and at that moment I felt so sad. He wouldn't look at me and I knew he was ashamed of me. It got me angry and I wanted to be defiant. So I took Draco's arm and pulled him towards the door, telling him that we should ignore them and leave. Then that's when he hit me."

"Who hit you?" Ron asked.

"My dad…he hit me with the deadly Morbus curse." Pansy said and she started crying.

Flashback

"_If you leave now, I'll disregard you as my son! You heard that Draco?" Lucius Malfoy threatened._

"_I don't care father. I'm ashamed to be your son anyway. You have been nothing else but unfair throughout my whole life in this stupid mansion of yours."_

"_How dare you say that Draco." Lucius Malfoy said with anger in his voice._

"_Come on Draco, let's leave. We shouldn't be wasting time arguing with them." Pansy said. He took Draco's arms and pulled him towards the door._

"_Morbus Mactabilis!"_

_Pansy gasped and fell to the floor immediately, the curse causing a huge impact. She felt a cold rush running through her veins and she screamed in pain. Draco dropped to her side and held her. "Pansy! What's happening? What did you do to her?"_

_Paul Parkinson sneered at his fallen daughter and her friend. "She deserved it. She has brought shame to the Parkinson name. She should die!"_

End of Flashback

Pansy sobbed uncontrollably not able to hide her emotions. Ron made matters worse by keeping quiet. But Ron himself had his face buried in his hands. He looked up and saw that Pansy was shaking uncontrollably and he couldn't bear to see her so hurt. He stood up and walked over to her side, placing his arms slowly around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace.

"I don't want to die Ron. I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die Pansy."

Pansy pushed him aside gently and looked at him. Her eyes were already red from crying. "No you don't get it! The Morbus curse is meant to kill you in the end."

Ron kept quiet again knowing that what Pansy has just said was true.

"I don't know when is my time Ron. I have been taking potions after potions for years but Kyle said that my life is deteriorating slowly. The potions are only meant to keep me alive and healthy a little longer but I know I'm going to die in the end. I could feel it coming. My insides feel so hollow. I feel like I'm almost to nothing."

Pansy looked at him in anger. He had his eyes cast down on the floor. She turned her heels towards the floor and slowly walked away. She was hoping that Ron would call out her name but as she neared the doorway, her heart began to sink slowly. She broke into a run and still did not hear him calld her name. She ran with all her might and when she turned a corner, she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Draco.

One look at Pansy and he knew that the conversation did not go well. She was trying to push him away from her but he held her tight. "Shh. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He whispered in her ear.

Pansy began to loosen her grip on Draco's arms and sank into his embrace. She sobbed loudly on his shoulders hoping that all the tears will carry the sadness away from her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, Harry sat in his room, brooding over what was going to happen in one hour time. He couldn't let this happen yet he didn't have any ideas on how to stop it. For the first time in his life, he was sitting back and letting something that he was against happened right in front of him.

Meanwhile, Ginny was alone in the chamber where the bodies of her family members including Fleur, Micah and Hermione lay. They were in such a peaceful and deep sleep that she did not want to do it. Supernus had assigned her to modify their memories. It was a difficult job because she would be doing it to her own family members. Not only does she have to make them forget the events that had been happening for the past two weeks but she also have to input memories that did not happen. Supernus had trusted her with this job and she was going to make sure that it would happen. But she wasn't going to let it happened without her own fight. Like Harry, she didn't want this to happen.

She walked over to Hermione and placed the tip of her wand just a few inches away from Hermione's right temple. She closed her eyes and moved her wand across Hermione's forehead down to her left temple. A few seconds later, she heard someone walking towards the chambers and in shock, her wand fell on to the floor with a light thud and landed below Charlie's makeshift bed.

"Are you ready Imperiosus?" Supernus asked as he walked into the chamber.

Ginny breathed in deeply, thanking Merlin that Supernus did not see what she had just did. She nodded her head and started to modify all their memories.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

sam: I'm sorry this was late. The events at work just pissed me off.

fleeting.idea: Glad that you're back. Please give me more reviews.


	9. Trust Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: This chapter is lightly based on 'Trust Me' by The Fray. I love this band and their songs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was probably the best sleep I had. I had somehow felt so calm, like I was floating in the air and a light cool breeze was blowing my hair, creating a nice ambience. But as soon as I woke up, I was thrown back into reality.

I opened my eyes and breathed in the crisp air. I rubbed my eyes and sighed contentedly. Then I turn to my right and saw another body beside me that I almost screamed. But when I looked closely, I realised that it was Charlie. His back was facing me. I looked around and immediately realised where I was. The light pink wardrobe, the vanity mirror set just beside it and the warm cosy bed told me that I was in my room. _What happened?_ I quickly woke Charlie up. He groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Look around you!"

He quickly got up and I thought that he must have realised that something was amiss. He looked around him and then back at me.

"We didn't…"

I rolled my eyes. "Is that all you can think about?"

"I was just asking." He murmured. "Well, I guess we're back."

"But why? Gosh Charlie, I thought you'd be smarter than this."

Charlie looked at me and shook his head slightly and I felt guilty. "I'm sorry…I'm just in shock. That was totally unnecessary. Aren't you shock about all these? Don't you want to know what's happening?"

"Of course Hermione. Of course I want to know what's happening." He paused. "Let's get dressed and go back to The Burrow. Maybe my parents know what's happening."

"Ok." I said and we looked at each other momentarily.

"Erm…right. I'll go change in the next room." He said as his cheeks turned light pink.

"They changed our clothes too." I commented. We looked at the pyjamas we were wearing. "But you don't have any clothes here…how are you supposed to change?"

"I'll conjure something." Charlie said. I nodded my head and he went into the room beside mine. A few seconds later, he called my name.

"Hermione! You got to see this."

I rushed to the other side and Charlie was standing in front of an opened wardrobe. In it was rows of hanged clothes; guy clothes specifically.

"Did I move in with you?"

"I…don't know and I can't remember. We have to go to The Burrow now!"

In ten minutes, we were out of the house and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron to use their Floo network. I went in first followed by Charlie. When I stepped into The Burrow, the only sound that I heard was the sizzling of something that smell like bacon and the voices of Mr and Mrs Weasley. Charlie was behind me seconds later and we quickly made our way to the kitchen.

"There you are." Mrs Weasley cried out happily when she saw the both of us. "I was so afraid that you would not come and your father and I started to wonder what happened."

"Good. So you know what's happening too? Why we're back here?" Charlie asked.

"Well, both of you are supposed to be back here last night. Your father and I were wondering where both of you went to. We were all supposed to gather here for dinner to celebrate but both of you didn't arrive."

"Wait…wait. Dinner? Celebrate?" I asked confusingly.

Mr and Mrs Weasley chuckled at my words and Charlie and I looked at each other knowing that we were both excluded from something that they both knew about.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but George slipped it out when both of you dropped by at their joke shop." Mrs Weasley said. We both looked at her and I was sure that our faces were enough to tell her that we did not know what she was talking about.

"Molly dear, maybe they did really forget about it which is why they weren't here last night." Mr Weasley suggested.

"Oh well." Mrs Weasley said and broke into a big smile. "It was supposed to be your surprise engagement party last night. We were all anticipating your arrival."

Mrs Weasley continued to say something but I was already not listening. _Engagement party?_ I looked over at Charlie who was trying his hard not to look confused.

"Anyway, both of you better come tonight. I'm going to Diagon Alley with your dad. You both just sit around for a while. It's a weekend and we're going to have a small party." Mrs Weasley said without a hint that she might be putting a joke on us. Mr and Mrs Weasley took their scarves and walked out the door. Charlie slumped on to the sofa and buried his face on his hands.

"I certainly don't remember getting engaged to you or if anything…propose to you." He said and sighed exasperatedly.

"I think you might have." I said when I noticed a shiny gem on my ring finger. I brought it up to see it clearly. It was a small diamond ring, twinkling against the sunshine. Charlie looked up at the same time and when our eyes met, we both knew that something must have happened to the rest but not us.

"Let's go see Fred and George." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We were all waiting for the both of you but you didn't turn up." Fred confirmed for the second time.

"Oh come on, Hermione and I know that you both are the biggest pranksters. Did you put mum and dad through this too? Told them to trick Hermione and me?" Charlie asked.

Fred and George looked at us and laughed. "No…nothing like that." Fred said.

"Look, maybe both of you decided to sleep over at your apartment" George said pointing at me. "Eventhough you moved in three days ago." He then pointed at Charlie. "You had too much to drink and then pass out and forgot about everything." He suggested.

A crowd of about five teenage boys strolled into the shop and George looked up and said hi to them. "We'll see you both tonight. We are having a sale today, so we're expecting a lot of people…and Charlie, congratulations. I didn't get to say that yet." George said and went over to his customers.

Fred shook Charlie's hand and mine and congratulated us and he too began to walk to his customers to serve them.

"Well at least one mystery is solved. I did move in with you." Charlie said. "Maybe we should try Bill." Charlie said and we both apparated to Bill's.

An hour later, we both sat down, sipping on ice tea at Bill's bistro. We were both so quiet, deep in thought about what we had just discovered. Bill and Fleur also said the same things to us.

"I think I want to be by myself now…I'll see you tonight?" I asked.

"Yes…I'll see you tonight." Charlie said without looking at me. I was quite hurt by the way he was acting towards me. I didn't expect this from my 'fiancé'. I walked to Leaky Cauldron and turned a corner to walk back to my apartment. I felt like someone had squeezed my guts out and I could feel my heart breaking. Just when I thought that things could turn out the way I wanted it to, I was back on square one. I closed my eyes momentarily and suddenly felt slight warmth around my body. I was reminded of the way it felt having Harry close to me again. It was hard to believe that I had actually felt his heartbeat, his breath on my face and his lips on mine. That was probably days or even hours ago. Charlie and I came to a conclusion that all of our memories have been modified but it certainly did not happen to both of us.

Then it clicked inside of me and I stopped walking and turned back and ran towards the bistro and was glad that Charlie was still there. When I reached him, I was a little breathless and he looked up to me in concern.

"What happened? Who's chasing you?" He asked.

I laughed a little and tried to calm myself down. "No, nothing like that. Remus and Tonks. They might know something. I mean they are our closest friends. Their memories might not be modified." I said, trying to assure myself. But after saying those words out loud, I realise that the Academy wouldn't be that careless. If they modified our memories, they surely might have modified memories of those around us too. Charlie might have sensed my thoughts but I was glad that he smiled at me and got up from his seat.

"We can try. Let's go." He said and offered his hand to me. I willingly took it partly because he was the only one who understood what I am going through at the moment. We were both in the same shoes, trying to figure out the craziness that we were both forced to walk into.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks screamed in delight at the sight of me and she hugged me so tightly but I was used to her enthusiastic embrace. "I have not seen you in weeks!"

I almost wanted to jump for joy but I quickly realise that I indeed have not seen Tonks for a few weeks. Remus gave a friendly pat on Charlie's back and invited him into the house. We all sat down and before I could say anything, Tonks immediately jumped into the matter that both Charlie and I were trying to avoid.

"Molly told me about the engagement party! I'm so excited for both of you."

"Erm…thanks." Charlie said and I knew he was already admitting defeat by saying that.

"Let me go get you both something to drink. What would you like?" Tonks asked.

"Pumpkin juice is fine." I said.

"You too Remus dear?"

"That would be great."

Tonks made her way to the kitchen and I excused myself and followed her. I suddenly had a plan in mind and I knew it wasn't thought through yet. But I knew that I should give it a try.

"So…how are you feeling?" Tonks asked, smiling widely.

"Confused." I replied honestly.

She chuckled loudly and stroked my head gently. "It's ok my dear. When Remus first proposed to me, I was in a daze."

"Erm, Tonks…you know I sometimes confide in you when I have a problem right?"

"Of course. What is it Hermione?"

"Well, I don't remember getting engaged to Charlie." I said and when I saw how alarmed her face was I quickly jumped into an explanation. "Charlie feels the same way. We both can't remember anything and I can tell you why. I think we both can tell you why."

Tonks remained silent as she looked at Hermione intently. Her hair that day was short and black but it soon turned bright red when she closed her eyes. "This is really something that I shouldn't be surprised about…right?"

"Tonks, I feel that only Remus and you would listen. Mr and Mrs Weasley don't remember anything that Charlie and I remembers and neither Fred nor George..and..and Fleur and Bill."

"Alright..alright." Tonks said. "Let's talk."

Tonks brought the pumpkin juice into the living room and place it on the glass table. Charlie and Remus were talking and they abruptly stopped when we came in. "So, Hermione told me everything…well not everything."

"Told you what?" Charlie asked

"Charlie it's ok. Tonks is willing to listen to what we have to say. We can't keep it to ourselves; I want to share what we know with Remus and Tonks…if it's ok with you." I asked. I looked over at my ex-professor and he looked a little confuse. But he leaned towards Charlie and me and gave us an encouraging smile.

"What is it? I want to hear about this thing you want to share." He said.

I looked over at Charlie and he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we can tell them."

I thanked him and immediately started to tell Remus and Tonks about the events that had happened for the past two weeks. I was so glad they didn't interrupt and once in a while, Charlie would contribute and I knew that he also wants to know the mystery behind all these. When we finished, Remus and Tonks kept quiet for a while. They both looked a little baffled by all the information that we have feed them with.

"So what you're trying to say is that Ron, Ginny and Harry are alive." Remus asked.

"Yes!" Charlie and I said at the same time.

"And that the past two weeks have been some sort of a reunion or something." Tonks added.

"Exactly!" Charlie exclaimed. "But more importantly is whether you believe what we have just said."

Remus sighed and looked at his wife who has now turned her hair bright yellow and curly. "I don't know Charlie. But I am not saying that that was all impossible, what I am trying to say though is that it is just hard for me to believe this because there is just no proof."

"But what kind of proof do you need? Doesn't the fact that both Hermione and I are telling you the same thing word for word a reason enough for both of you to believe us?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"We have no one else to turn to. Just so you know, I'm determined to find out the truth and I am going to find out in any way I can on their whereabouts." I said with a force in my voice.

I looked at Remus and Tonks who were still doubtful. But they were not going to stop me from finding out the truth. I was prepared to go through any lengths as long as I get my hands on the truth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had the day off. He was playing Wizard's chess with his best friend Ron but none of them were really concentrating. No one could understand the life they were leading. They were lonely and just when they thought that things might turned out the way that they had hoped for, it all came back crashing down. After two games, they sat side by side and started to talk about the things that had happened two weeks ago.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"Angry and frustrated." Harry replied.

"Do you…well do you think we are ever going to get back our lives again?"

"I don't know Ron. You know, I realised that I need Hermione now more than ever. I was just getting used to having her around us and now she is taken away from us again."

"I'm sure she feels the same way but I figured that it was more that we were taken away from her again. We always knew that she was there Harry. She never knew that we were alive since the past four years. It will be harder for her than it is for us…but having said that, her memories were modified and she won't remember anything."

"Things shouldn't have ended that way. We could all work things out but Supernus just wouldn't budge! Hermione can be one of us. She's the smartest witch of our age and surely Supernus knows that. If I could just…"

"If you could what mate?"

"I will do anything to be with Hermione again you know. The past two weeks have been one of my happiest here and I want to relive it again."

There was a knock on the door and both Harry and Ron looked up. Harry pointed his wand to the door and it opened. Ginny, Draco and Pansy stood in front and they had smiles on their faces as they walked into Harry's room. Ginny was still as radiant as she was when she got married to Draco two days ago. Draco and Ginny were inseparable and Harry wished that the same thing could be said about Hermione and him. His love for her had grown so much since that night he was surprised by her with a kiss.

Upon seeing Pansy, Ron's heart was pumping quite fast but he knew he couldn't afford to make a mistake again. He acted like a jerk when Pansy told him of her sufferings when he should have been more supportive. He walked up to her and touched her arm.

"Hi…erm…I haven't seen you in a while." Ron said

"I had to go through some treatments whole day yesterday."

"Oh."

Pansy gave him a small smile and Ron smiled back. "Erm, do you…want to talk? Outside?"

Pansy nodded her head. "That would be nice."

Ron took her hand and squeezed it gently and a rush of warmth filled her body. She squeezed his hand in return and somehow knew that she could expect his support. She could trust him to make her happy in this world while she still could.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!

ProperT: Glad that you like this. Keep on reading and give me your honest reviews.

sam: I can't tell you now...at least not yet. Do keep on reading to find out...


	10. Say You'll Walk The Distance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** I know this took so long but after reading Book 7 I was quite reluctant to continue with the story but after some thinking I realise that I should end it on a good note which is why I decided to end this story properly and not hang it there. Anyway this is the second last chapter, titled "Say You'll Walk The Distance" and it is a song by Robyn. I like the song so much!!!

So please give me some reviews...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why isn't this going our way?" I asked. Charlie looked at me nervously. "You don't have to say anything." I added so that the situation would be easier for him to handle. "It seems like they are in the low, you know?" I whispered.

"Well surely they know something we don't. Break-ins have been quite high for the past week." Charlie said as he flipped through the Daily Prophet.

The sight of the 'Mystery Team' was not so common for the past week. It was like they never existed. Charlie and I had been reading the Daily Prophet religiously, trying to find any form of clues that they actually existed. There was nothing about them. A report on the sight of them would definitely have comforted me. It would have made me see that what had been happening to me for the past two weeks had been real, that Charlie and I had not been thrown into a swirl of dreams that seemed real. We both wanted an assurance that we were not going insane.

Charlie and I had acted like the rest. We pretended that we knew nothing about the 'Mystery Team'. We pretended to be engaged and happy about it. But I was getting tired of all the pretending.

"They are bound to be seen anytime soon. This is just too weird." Charlie said as he placed the Daily Prophet beside his uneaten sandwich.

Balderash walked into the room with rolls of paper in his small hands. He dumped it on the table in front of us. "This is the next project." He said and left, expecting us to understand what he had just said.

"This has to be the project that brings us to Rome." Charlie said excitedly as he carefully lay out the papers on the table. "Rome is fantastic Hermione. You'll love it."

I kept quiet and stared at him. "Can't a guy get excited?" He asked when he looked at my sullen expression.

"I can't stop thinking about them…I can't think about Rome at the moment. Sorry." I apologized.

Charlie sat on his chair and reached out for my hand. "You have to be positive about this Hermione. We're going to go for the Artifacts Fair and Convention. There will be hundreds of important people attending. Ministry of Magic from seventy countries are attending. Securities will be tight and it should be because we're talking about Goblin made artifacts here."

"So?"

"Don't you think that there is a slight chance that something might happen and then you know…the team will finally make their appearance?"

"Well, I did think of that but…the fact that they have not been in the Daily Prophet just made me so pessimistic."

"Hermione, I have known you as a person who's the opposite. Come on, get excited about it. In three days, you might just…see Harry again. That's what you want right?" Charlie asked softly.

I nodded my head. "Thanks."

My heart was suddenly fluttering excitedly. Charlie was right. This could be finally the moment I had been waiting for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day arrived two days later. Everyone was talking about it. Fred and George were excitedly discussing their appearance and Charlie and I couldn't hide our excitement.

"Hermione have you read the Daily Prophet?" Charlie asked as he walked into the office that morning.

"Not yet. Why?" I asked curiously.

"I think this would make your day." Charlie said and passed me the Daily Prophet. I scanned through the front page and my lips curved into a smile.

_**They are at it again!**_

_As the day to the Artifacts Fair and Convention nears, it seems like trouble had made its way all around Europe. Last night, two wizard guards who were patrolling the Ministry of Magic in Rome, was attacked by a couple of wizards who attempted to break in and steal precious artifacts. But the night was saved by none other than the 'Mystery Team', whom we have not seen for a long time._

"_They were quick. Very fast and agile" Ms Inzaghi said as she translates the wizard guard's explanation._

_With the help from the 'Mystery Team', the Ministry managed to capture the culprits and an investigation will resume today._

I placed the Daily Prophet on the table and looked up at Charlie who was smiling. "I can't wait for tomorrow." I said and he nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You make me sick!" Pansy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"No I don't." Ron said as he cringed at Pansy's rage. "She was the one who talked to me first. I swear I didn't do anything." Ron said hoping that Pansy would calm down.

"Well, if you ignored her in the first place, then she won't be coming on to you!"

"She's a junior; she is not capable of that."

"Oh Ron, you're bloody clueless. Did you see how she purposely rubbed her boobs on your forearm?!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, so now you're defending her?" Pansy asked angrily.

"Oh how cute." A voice drawled. Ron and Pansy looked up and saw Draco leaning on to the door frame. "Your first fight as a couple."

"Shut up Draco!"

"You should take note of the date…record it all in your diary." Draco continued teasing, ignoring Pansy's deadly stare. Pansy walked away, stomping her feet as she does so.

"I think you just made it worse." Ron blamed Draco.

"Go and get her mate." Draco said, this time with a more serious tone. "But before you go, who is this girl she's so angry about?"

"Just some junior in my Transfiguration class. I'm the teacher for Merlin's sake! I would never flirt with my students."

"Let me guess…Natasha Wayan?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"Every boy in my Defense class is talking about her but it looks like they have no chance seeing that she has the hots for you." Draco said, laughing at his own comment.

"Drop it, eh?" Ron said and walked away from Draco in search for Pansy. He found her at her usual spot in the garden. She was closing her eyes and was breathing calmly.

"I'm sorry." Ron said softly. She opened her eyes and her features soften.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just being unreasonable."

"Pansy, you know I would never look at other girls the way I look at you. I would never smile at any other girl like I smile at you. You do know that right?" Ron asked with a little worry etched on his face.

Pansy nodded her head sheepishly. "I was just being jealous…sorry. But you have to agree that there is no denying that she has the hots for you. Even Ginny tells me that."

"You shouldn't believe anything Ginny said." Ron warned. He moved closer to Pansy and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes. "All I want to do for the rest of my life is to hold you like this Pansy. No one will ever come between us. No one." Ron promised.

"I know…thank you." Pansy whispered and Ron kissed the top of her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Harry."

Harry turned around and saw Ginny at the door. "Hi." He smiled and Ginny walked into his room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you all set for tomorrow?" She asked.

"I always am ready for anything." Harry said and looked at her. She looked nervous and she was fidgeting a little. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I think you better sit down."

Harry looked at her suspiciously, his green eyes wandering around Ginny's freckled face. She didn't look at Harry and instead cast her eyes down on the floor. "I have been talking about this with Draco and…" She paused playing with her wedding ring on her finger. "..he said that I should tell you what I have done. He was definitely angry about it and I tried to reason with him but of course he won't listen and…"

Ginny paused and looked up at Harry when he places his hand on hers. "Just tell me what it is." Harry said softly. He squeezed her hand lightly to let her know that he was ready. Ginny took a deep breath and let it out. She started telling Harry about how she had purposely did not erase Hermione's memory and how she had let it remain as it was so that she could remember what had been happening for the past few weeks. She explained to him her reasons and all the time that she talked, Harry found himself listening intently, wanting her to finish before he says anything.

"And I know you probably hate me right now and the fact that Supernus is not sending us to any missions, I think he knows what I have done…I'm in trouble." Ginny rambled and buried her face in her hands.

"Ginny, firstly, no, I don't hate you and secondly, no, you're not in trouble."

"Oh thank you Harry." She said and gave him a brief hug. "But I am still sorry. I can't imagine how she is feeling right now. She must be in turmoil that she knows the events of the past weeks and no one knows. She must be thinking that she is going insane!"

"Hermione is too optimistic to even think that way…I'm sure she will be fine."

"I regret doing that Harry. It's so foolish of me." Ginny said.

"Now don't go degrading yourself…ignore whatever Draco says. He is just jealous that I am having a rollercoaster love life and he is settling in nicely with a beautiful wife…which is pretty boring if you ask me"

Ginny swatted his arm playfully. "But he's my husband." Ginny chuckled. But she looked at Harry and felt her heart constrict. She always thought that Harry did not deserved this life. He lost his parents and now he couldn't have Hermione too. "You know I will always be by your side…Draco too and Ron and Pansy. You will always have us."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I think that's all I need in my life."

Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She knew he wished that Hermione would be here too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High security was imposed all around the Ministry. Guests were given passes to recognize them and everything looked serious. But I breathed a huge sigh of relief when Charlie and I walked into the convention hall. Everyone looked relax, chatting with wizards from all around the world and drinking mead or Butterbeer. Charlie and I took a glass of Butterbeer and walked around the hall to look at artifacts made by Goblins from every corner of the Earth.

"This is magnificent." I said in awe.

"I know you will love it." Charlie said. "Come on, let's go to that corner."

I had forgotten my sole purpose of me being at the convention for a while as Charlie and I weaved through the hall. After about an hour, I started to feel a little tired and we sat down on one of the benches around the hall. It was when Charlie made a comment about things being quiet that I remembered why I was here.

"Do you think there will be something going on around here?"

"Well if it gets quiet in one more hour, I don't mind creating some chaos."

"Charlie don't be foolish. If you get caught then what am I suppose to do?" I asked but at the same time I laughed at the idea of him getting into trouble.

"Then I guess we'll wait."

So we waited and I was getting bored. Another hour passed and I started to panic. "Where are they?" I asked impatiently.

"Maybe we should really create some chaos."

"Charlie no! That's not why we're here."

"Then what do you suggest?" As soon as he said that, the wall on the west side of the hall blasted and people screamed. Charlie and I covered our heads from the falling debris. "Come Hermione, we have to see what that was all about."

I took his hand and we ran towards the west, coming into the crowd that was running the opposite direction. Then I saw it; three people with black cloaks and the mask that I have been dreaming about for days.

"It's them, Hermione it's them. Hurry!"

We saw the three wizards running towards the north exit apparently chasing someone. Charlie changed direction so that we would be able to reach them but the strong crowd made it quite impossible. Charlie pulled me in so that I could run in front of him. He holds on to my hand and I tried pushing through the throngs of people away. Then my hand slipped away from his and I turned around to see him jostling around the crowd that was pushing him towards the east exit.

"Charlie!" Mt heart was hammering against my chest. "Charlie!" I started to panic.

"Hermione! Go! Go and catch up with them. I'll catch up with you."

I nodded my head and ran through the thinning crowd easily. A swish of black cloak disappeared behind the exit and I sprinted towards it. My heart fluttered excitedly. This was my chance and I had to find out the truth. The three figures were nearly out of my reach but I did not give up. I saw the long red hair of Ginny's and was determined to run alongside them. Then I saw the messy black locks and I immediately cried out his name.

"Harry! Wait!"

He turned at the sound of his name but only for a quarter of a second because he continued running as if he did not see me.

"Harry!"

It felt like I was running for hours and my thighs started to burn. We were out in the courtyard and the bright sunlight blocked my view of them for a while. I slowed down and tears started to stream down my face. I wiped it with the back of my hand and walked slowly up a hill. I was giving up and I was disgusted with myself for that. When I was on top of the hill, I was greeted by a lone figure. The wind was blowing his cloak and he had his hand to his side. I looked at his face and cried harder. I ran up to him and jumped into his opened arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry you have to go through all these."

"Why?" I asked, my voice quavering. I couldn't let him go and I wouldn't let him go. My arms were around his neck and I buried my face on his shoulder. "Why Charlie and me?"

"Charlie?" He asked obviously surprised as he looked at my face, his question written in his eyes.

"Both of us remembered everything."

"Ginny told me it was only you."

"Ginny?"

"Let's not go into that…I don't want to waste my time."

"No, you're not running away from me anymore." I said determined that this time around I would not lose him. I was sure what he meant when he said he did not want to waste his time. It simply means that he had to leave.

"I can't do that."

I pushed him away when he said that. I couldn't look at him because tears rolled down my face uncontrollably.

"Hermione, please look at me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at Hermione's back. Her shoulders were shaking violently. It broke his heart to see her in this state but this was his decision. He could not be with her but he wanted her to be happy. Hermione turned to look at him as tears continued to run down her cheeks. He only needed to look at her for a few seconds to know it was okay to hold her again. He took a few steps towards her and enveloped her in a warm hug. She cried in his arms. He felt tears on his own face and he knew that it was tears that just needed to get out. He had been compressing his emotions in his heart for too long.

"Please forgive me Hermione." He said. He was neither pleading nor demanding. He would love her same even if she said no.

"Maybe." She said to his chest, her voice small. He hugged her a little tighter. He released her from himself regretfully.

"We need to modify your memory. Supernus would want to."

"No! Harry please. I can't have you and now you want to take away my memory too? Please let me have mine…but I want you to modify Charlie's." Hermione pleaded and looked into Harry's eyes. "Don't ask me a reason why, just do it."

Harry pulled her towards him again and gave her a last hug but before he leaved he put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, strong and full of longing. He felt her kiss him back.

"Someday Hermione…I promise. I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!


	11. Epilogue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note**: This is it...it is the last chapter and I hopw that everyone that has read it, enjoyed it. I think this is the best way to end the story amd I think I like it this way...so please leave me so reviews and I might just be working on a new fanfic. I planned to do oneshots or stories with less than 10 chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seven years later**

Hermione's POV

"Come on Harry. Sit up here with me. I've been waiting for you." I smiled as I saw him walking towards me. He sat beside me on the sofa and we smiled to the camera. As the camera clicked and the flash of light blinded my eyesight for a while, I took his hand and hold it dearly in mine.

"Happy birthday Harry." I said and kissed him affectionately on his left cheek.

"Thanks mummy, I love my cake." Harry said. The little boy looked at his Golden Snitch shaped cake and dipped his finger in the cream and licked it off.

"Harry you're not supposed to do that."

"Charlie let him be. He doesn't turn four everyday." I said. Charlie walked up to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He passed me the picture of Harry and me. It was perfect. We were both smiling to the camera and as I smiled, I took my son's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Daddy can I follow you to work today?" Harry asked

"I'm sorry Harry. Daddy will be handling some dangerous dragons today and I think it is safer if you don't come with me. You can follow mummy if you want."

Ten minutes later, after we all had a slice of cake, I was helping Harry with his bag. He wanted to pack all his drawings and crayons. Charlie walked into the room to let us know that he had to go. He crouched down beside Harry and gave him a hug and Harry planted a haste kiss on his father's cheek. I stood up with Charlie and walked him to the door.

"I'll see both of you tonight. Don't forget we have that charity event at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. By the way Fred and George gave their thanks again for helping them with this event. They said this wouldn't happen without your help." Charlie said and gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

"Will you be coming back for dinner though? Your mum wants the three of us back at the Burrow tonight before the event." I asked.

"Of course I am. So I'll see you there?"

I nodded and he kissed me again before he leaved. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. A smile curved on my lips.

"I love you too."

"Please don't work too hard. Take care of our little girl." He said and gave my tummy a kiss.

"I will, don't worry." I said as I patted my stomach.

"Four more months and we will have another bundle of joy in our hands." Charlie said. He squeezed both my hands and turned to leave.

I walked back into Harry's room and he was all set. I helped him into his winter coat and wrapped myself with mine. We put on our gloves and made our way to St Mungo's where I was Head Healer of Spell Damage Department. I stooped down and helped Harry with his shoes before we left and couldn't help noticing that he was a mix of Charlie and me. As he grows, his features were so prominent that there was no denying that he was a Weasley. His hair was red and his eyes were exactly like my brown ones.

We took the underground train to London and hurried down the street to St Mungo's. Once inside, we took a few corners to my office and stopped occasionally to say hi to a few people. At the fourth floor where my office was, we bumped into Bill.

"Uncle Bill!" Harry shouted excitedly and let go of my hand and ran towards Bill. I smiled and shook my head at his antics.

"Hey little tyke. I was hoping to catch you here. Look what I got for your birthday." Bill said and handed Harry a long box, nicely wrapped and tied with a blue ribbon. "Aunt Fleur wrapped this for you."

"Wow! Thank you." He said.

"Why don't you go in Harry? I'll be with you in a minute." I said and opened the door for him. He walked in and started to unwrapped his gift. I closed the door.

"Thanks Bill. I think that made his day. How are Fleur and the baby?"

"They are doing great. Natasha really looks like Fleur! Micah couldn't get enough of her. He is being so protective. One month being a brother and he is already showing that he doesn't mind taking care of Natasha."

We talked for a couple more minutes and Bill left to open his Bistro for the day. I walked into my office and Harry was already playing with his mini Quidditch set that Bill had given him. I sat on my chair and started to work. But that day I was distracted.

Years ago, I woke up on my bed one morning and as soon as I opened my eyes, I started to cry. I did not get up from my bed the whole day. All I thought about was losing Harry all over again. Then I remembered his words.

"_Someday Hermione…I promise. I love you."_

I got out of bed in the evening when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see Charlie. He had a bag in his left hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He was smiling but when he saw the state that I was in, the smile quickly disappeared.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you sick?" He asked. I re-composed myself and took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked. I let him walked in through the door and he placed the bag on the coffee table.

"You didn't think that I forgot…"

"My birthday?" I asked. "Well yeah, I thought you forgot that it was my birthday today, so I had been locking myself in my room."

"Hermione, I will never forget. These are for you." He said and gave me the flowers. I smiled at him and we ate dinner on the couch. I kept looking at him, trying to see if he remembers anything but he was behaving just fine. There was no mention of the 'Mystery Team' and no mention of how he and I had tried to track them down; trying to track Harry down was more like it. He told me that he was pissed that he had to go back to the office that day and he told me about how Fred and George were planning their quarterly sale at the joke shop.

It seemed like he knew nothing; his memory was modified. I struggled everyday, trying to live with the fact that I would never see Harry again…for the second time. But with Charlie around me, the pain was bearable.

We both decided to switch careers. He went back to studying dragons and I enrolled myself in Healing school. I studied hard and earned myself the award for 'Top Student of the Year' for the next two years. Not one day goes by without me thinking of Harry. Every single day I knew Charlie deserves more. I held his hand but my mind would be thinking of Harry. I looked at his face but all I saw was Harry.

I graduated two years later and the Weasleys held a celebration for me at the Burrow. There were balloons and streamers hanging on the ceiling and Fred and George enchanted a banner and it read "Congratulations Hermione!!!". There were small fireworks emitting from the banner.

At the end of the night, Charlie and I were sitting on the couch. Fred and George were experimenting with their new inventions with the help of Micah. Mr and Mrs Weasley were in the kitchen and I caught him whispering something in her ear and she blushed furiously. I leaned on Charlie's arms and I felt my eyes slowly drooping.

"Hermione."

I opened my eyes and sat upright. "Yeah?"

"I really am proud of you."

"Thanks."

He took my hand and his expression suddenly turned serious. He kneeled on one knee and looked deep into my eyes. "Hermione, you know I love you and I want to tell you that I know that you are the person I want to spend my whole life with…will you marry me?"

I was surprised and my mind went blank for a while. I looked at Charlie and a flash of memories ran through my mind. I knew that I was in love with him and I thought he knew that I would never be able to forget Harry. But he held on and believed that we could be happy together. At that moment I knew what the right thing to do for me was.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He broke into a smile and Fred and George erupted into cheers. Charlie engulfed me in a hug that was so warm and loving. He slipped a beautiful ring on my finger. We kissed and I heard Micah asking Fleur if it was right to look at what he was looking at. Mr and Mrs Weasley came to me and gave me hug and Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes.

Eighteen months later, I gave birth to our son and I asked Charlie if we could name him Harry.

"There's no better name." He said.

My life with Charlie and Harry was the happiest in my life. The joy that Harry brought us was unimaginable. We showered him with so much love. I looked at him and I could look at him forever. I love his red hair and his brown eyes.

At the end of the day, I was feeling quite tired but I had already promised Fred and George that I will be at their joke shop for the event. They achieved a record profit and had donated half of them to an Orphanage that was set up after the war.

At the event, I had to stop Harry from eating too much candy that I knew my mother-in-law have been sneaking. I grew up with a pair of dentists and I guess their constant nagging of not eating candies had stuck on me.

At midnight, Charlie and I were sitting on our couch with Harry in my arms. Charlie offered to bring him to bed and I let him. Charlie sat down beside me and I leaned on his shoulders. He wrapped my shoulder with his arms and I always felt safe there. He gave a light kiss on my head.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What for?" Charlie asked and I could see that he was confused.

"For everything. For giving me our son and now a daughter." I said. I straightened my back so that I would be eye to eye with him. "I have not said thank you enough Charlie. I love my life at this moment and I want to cherish it. I love you." I kissed him on his lips and he pulled my face closer to his and kissed me back.

We made love that night and it was beautiful…and kind of bumpy with our daughter kicking my stomach occasionally. I looked into his eyes and I saw…our future together. I saw him playing Quidditch with Harry and our daughter. I saw him holding my hands, making me feel safe and I saw us growing old together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie's POV

"Hey Charlie!"

I turned around and saw Ben jogging towards me. I waved at him. He had been my colleague for three years and we have grown quite close together.

"That Norwegian Ridgeback is here. We are all waiting for you to arrive so that we can see what's wrong with it. What took you so long? You're usually the first one here." Ben said, panting a little.

"It's my son's birthday today. We had a small celebration before leaving the house. I'll go change into something more comfortable. I'll meet you there." I said.

Ben nodded his head and ran back to the field. I walked briskly to the changing room. I was excited to see the Norwegian Ridgeback. Dragons had always been my thing eversince I left Hogwarts. I could have made it to the England Quidditch team but I chose to study dragons in Romania. My mother of course was worried for me. She pestered me for days after I announced my decision to the family. She said it was too dangerous and that I should be nearer to home. But nothing was going to stop me.

I changed into a more comfortable gear and ran out to the field to meet Ben. For hours, we had a hard time controlling the Norwegian Ridgeback. I got a few burns on my arm but I was not bothered by it. I was having too much fun. After the stint in Gringotts, I finally found and went back to doing what I love. Hermione and I thought that it was time to switch careers and she studied Healing for two years and quickly climbed up the ladder. I was very proud of her. We got married as soon as she graduated from Healing School and she got pregnant with Harry four months later.

At the end of the day, I was quite tired and in three hours, I will be with the two people I loved the most. I thought back about the events that had happened for the past years. I had been keeping a secret from Hermione all those years and she thought she was keeping a secret from me. She thought that I had my memory modified but on that day when she finally met Harry, neither of us had our memory modified.

In the chambers in Consensio Academy, Harry had approached me and told me that he does not want to modify my memory. He said that he needed someone to take good care of Hermione and he trusted that I would do a good job. He needed someone to support Hermione emotionally and he felt that because I was the only other one that had remembered Hermione's trials and tribulations, I was the right person to take care of her.

"_Marry her Charlie. Make her happy. I need you to take care of her."_

"_She loves you Harry."_

"_She will learn to love you too. I know she does…"_

"_But her love for you overshadowed mine?" I said completing the sentence._

"_Just promise me Charlie."_

_I reluctantly agreed._

"_She is going to pretend that she doesn't know anything and you need to do that too."_

_I nodded my head._

Here I was seven years later and I hoped that I had made Hermione really happy. I wanted her to be happy and I want to share her happiness and sorrows. I had promised to be there for her through everything and I intended to keep my words.

When Harry was born, he brought Hermione and me closer together. Everyday of our lives was lived because of the love we shared. She asked if we could name the baby Harry and I agreed wholeheartedly. Because of Harry James Potter, I was living this life that was so full of happy moments. I want to remember him and what could be a better way than naming my son after him.

Back when I was a teenager I would never have thought that I would be with a woman that I would love forever. Hermione was extraordinary. She kept my feet on the ground and the moment I laid eyes on her with Harry, our son, in her arms I know that she would be a good mother and she was. She gave all the love a child needs from his mother and never once did it falter. I admired her for that. I knew I could love her forever but everyday, without fail, I wondered what she thinks about me.

"_If she doesn't love you then why did she marry you? Bill asked. "I have noticed the way she is around you. She does love you my brother."_

Bill told me that on the day we got married. The words from my older brother had made me feel a little better.

A few hours later, the three of us were all at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and we had a lot of fun. Fred and George had made a record profit that year and they decided to donate half of it to the Hogsmeade Orphanage that was set up after the war. Harry was sitting on his grandmother's lap, licking a huge lollipop. Hermione was talking to a few people from the orphanage.

At the end of the night, Harry was sleeping in Hermione's arms and we were both sitting down on the couch in our living room. I offered to bring him to his room and she let me. After tucking him into bed I made my way to the living room and sat beside her. She immediately leaned on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. I love having her in my arms that way. It made me feel like I was protecting her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?" I asked, feeling a little confused.

"For everything. For giving me our son and now a daughter." She said and shifted her position so that she would be eye to eye with me. "I have not said thank you enough Charlie. I love my life at this moment and I want to cherish it." She started to blush a little. "I love you." She leaned on to me and gave me a kiss on my lips and it weakened my knees. I pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her back. I carried her to our room and shut the door behind me. We started making love and occasionally, I had to smile when I felt our daughter's kick.

I love every little bit of Hermione and I finally realized that she was indeed in love with me. As I looked into her eyes that night, there was no denying that we would be together forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
